Lips Like Morphine
by Sultry Sweet
Summary: Catherine and Sara spend time and really get to know one another better. Cath/Sara Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Sara," Lindsey screamed from across the hall, Catherine having barely gotten to the lab.

"Hey, Lindsey," Sara greeted with open arms and a wide smile. "How've you been?"

The tiny blonde gave Sara a tight squeeze as the two hugged.

"Great, I mean, as great as things can be when you have a mom that works a lot, a literal dead beat dad, and school. Yuck!"

Sara laughed at the face Lindsey made at the mention of school. She looked the small ten year old over then brought her eyes to the taller blonde standing in the room across from them.

Catherine stared into Sara's chestnut brown eyes before seeing Lindsey flashing a giant smile that spread from ear to ear. She watched as Lindsey tugged on Sara's hand and dragged her attention to her daughter.

"Do you think you can come over later? I need some help with my homework and… I like spending time with you," the petite girl smiled, looking up to Sara with her charisma flaring wildly through her beautiful blue eyes.

Sara smiled and bent down to be eye level with Lindsey. "Maybe, you'll have to ask your mom first."

"I don't want to. I think she'll say no," Lindsey started to pout.

"If she says no then I'll have no other choice but say no, too. You know that, Linds."

"Yeah, and that's why I don't want to ask her."

"Okay, but why do you think she'll say no," the brunette took Lindsey's hands into hers.

"Because all of last week she couldn't stop talking about how you made her so mad with your stubbornness and how she couldn't think straight. She's been so worked up and frustrated, even if she hadn't said those things about you I still think it'd be a bad time to ask."

"Then wait until it's the right time, but if your mom has a problem with me, then maybe I shouldn't be hanging around too much," she let out slowly, trying to let the sweet girl down easy.

Lindsey crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Sara in anger. Sara smiled, finding her adorable, then focused on the floor for a moment.

"Look, Lindsey, I have no objection to the idea, but make sure ask her first?"

Lindsey took her eyes off Sara's hands on her arm reassuringly and looked at Sara. She unfolded her arms and lightened her expression. "Okay."

"Good," Sara smiled again and looked over at Catherine who was rubbing the back of her neck, obviously tired and fighting off a headache.

"Why don't you go find Greg and hang out with him for a little bit," Sara offered innocently.

"She doesn't want me to go anywhere."

"Well, she can be upset with me for it. Go." Sara pushed the little girl in the direction of the childish but occasionally mature DNA specialist, turned and stood up, walking toward the overworked strawberry blonde in the break room.

"Where's Lindsey," Catherine asked, freaking out momentarily as she saw Sara, but not her daughter.

"Chill, Catherine, she's with Greg," the younger woman explained calmly, placing her hand on the senior CSI's shoulder.

"And you didn't ask me about that first?"

Catherine seemed a little on edge to Sara.

_Try paranoid, _the brunette thought.

She furrowed her brow and rubbed her hand up and down the blonde's back in comfort. "Are okay, Cath?"

"No, you passed my daughter off to someone without my consent!"

"Catherine," she started, removing her hand from the older woman's body. "I didn't think it was going to be this big a deal, I'm sorry. I saw you rubbing your neck like you usually do when you're stressed and I thought you could use a little break. I'll go bring her back if that's what you want."

Catherine shook head and let out a light laugh. "No, forget it. I'm overreacting."

Sara stared into the mother's glistening blue eyes as she was on the verge of tears. She put her hand on Catherine's back and rubbed as before. She redirected Catherine to the couch and sat her down.

"What's going on?"

"It doesn't matter," Catherine tried to hold back tears, her head in her hands.

"It does to me," Sara pushed gently.

"Why?"

"Because I consider you a friend even if you don't agree and I care about all of my friends," Sara answered, wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulders, rubbing Catherine's left arm simultaneously.

Catherine looked again into those chestnut eyes of her coworker's and debated whether or not to spill her guts. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, taking Sara's hand in hers as she turned her body to better face the brunette.

"I'm sure, but I think Eddie came to my place and stole a few things. After shift I came home to find the door opened and the house ransacked!"

"Oh my God, was Lindsey okay?"

"Yeah, she was at my sisters."

"Did you call Eddie and ask him about it?"

"No, I didn't think to because he tends to lie."

"What about reporting it? Have you told anyone about this?"

Catherine hesitated and pulled away, looking back into Sara's deep and comprehending eyes.

"I told you," she choked up.

Sara shut her mouth and embraced the stunning blonde in a hug. "I guess you do need a break. Have you ever thought about it not being Eddie?"

"Not really. He's been getting far more aggressive in recent weeks, so I'm almost sure it was him. Who else could've done it? He knows where the spare key is in case he has to take Lindsey home and it can't be his place."

Sara nodded, accepting what her friend was telling her. She weakly smiled and stood up. "If you need anything--"

"You could take Lindsey home with you," she blurted almost too soon and too excitedly.

"Um…okay. She'll be happy to hear that, seeing how she wanted me to come over… Are you sure you want her to go with me?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If it's Eddie, I'm assuming he'll be back and I don't want her to be around if and when that happens."

"Okay," Sara nodded before turning to leave. "I think I should drive you two home, have her get her things for the night... and maybe you could take the spare key and get some overnight things for yourself."

"No, I couldn't."

"If someone broke into your house I don't want you to be there if they decide to come back."

Catherine looked into Sara's pleading eyes before focusing on the ground. When she looked up at Sara again, she nodded in compliance and headed out of the break room with Sara only to go in the opposite direction.

Sara went to see Greg while Catherine headed into the locker room to grab a few things and went to get Lindsey.

"Are you serious!?"

Catherine heard Lindsey exclaim, jumping into Sara's arms.

"Yeah, I'm serious," Sara laughed, tightening her grip on the tiny blonde.

"I see you told her," Catherine smiled.

"I love you, mommy," Lindsey grinned and rushed to hug her.

"I love you, too, sweetie," she accepted the hug.

"So…when are we leaving," Lindsey asked, eager to get out of the lab.

"Anytime now, shift is over," Sara informed the two of them.

"Then let's go! What are we still doing here!?"

Sara and Catherine shared a smile. Sara turned around and saw Greg grinning, laughing to himself. Sara bent over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

_That sure as hell shut him up,_ Sara mused.

"What was that for," Greg asked, beginning to blush.

"Thanks, Greg, for keeping Lindsey company."

"I love it when you put it that way, instead of how mom always 'looking after' me." Lindsey looked back at her mom and stuck out her tongue, making her point very clear.

Sara turned to Lindsey and smiled before looking at Catherine, wearing a grin.

"See ya later, Greg," Sara said quickly as Lindsey pulled her by the hand out of the room.

"Bye," he waved with a smile, watching his favorite brunette dragged through the lab by a ten year old.

When they arrived at the Willows residence, the first thing Catherine did was retrieve the spare key from plant pot beside her at the door. Sara waited patiently in the car, engine still running.

Lindsey ran into the house and up the stairs to grab her overnight bag and necessities. Catherine glanced at her answering machine to see no new messages and headed into her bedroom. She noticed the picture of her and Lindsey with Eddie on her vanity mirror and thought about how Lindsey felt about the divorce. In the picture, they had been on vacation on beach with smiles all around. Everything looked fine, all were happy.

_What the hell went wrong, Eddie? Why did you have to end it with every stupid decision you made?_

She shook the thought from her head and grabbed an outfit for the following day and some pajamas for the stay. Suddenly, a shrill came from down the hall that she recognized as Lindsey screaming. She ran through hall into her daughter's room, finding the brunette already calming her down.

"Sara," Catherine asked confused. "I thought you were in the car?"

"I was when I decided to invite myself inside in case it was going to take longer than expected. I was almost in here when I heard her scream."

"Are you alright," the blonde asked her daughter who was gripping Sara's arms.

Lindsey was facing her mother as Sara held her from behind, her arms wrapped around the small blonde's body. Catherine looked behind the younger woman and noticed the window was opened.

"Did someone get in," she asked Sara.

She shrugged, not knowing what had really happened. "I just came in her to make sure Lindsey was okay and the next thing I know, I'm being squeezed to death by your daughter."

"I didn't see anyone, but I thought I wasn't safe, so I got scared," Lindsey admitted, shaking Sara's arms.

Catherine shut the window and bent down to be at eye level with the little Willows. She tucked a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear and reassured the little one.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You're safe."

Sara hauled Lindsey into her arms completely, lifting the mini-Catherine off the floor. "Let's get this show in the road."

Catherine watched Sara carry Lindsey out of her room and down the hall. She went back to the window and looked beyond the pane with fear and worry. A moment later she sighed and headed out to Sara's car where her daughter and friend were listening to music.

Getting into the car, she checked on the youngest female in the backseat then looked at the brunette ready to drive off.

"Thank you for doing this," Catherine smiled before facing forward, eyes on the road.

"No problem," Sara smiled back, focusing on the road ahead as any safe driver would.


	2. Chapter 2

"What time does Lindsey need to go to school," Sara asked, laying out the sheets on the single air mattress.

"Seven thirty is when she needs to be ready," Catherine started explaining, helping Sara with the sheets. "She normally takes a shower in the evening so to get her up takes about twenty minutes, to have her breakfast takes at least ten, and to brush her hair and teeth and get dressed is another five to ten. I usually wake up a quarter to five to make her some breakfast and try to wake her up at about six forty."

"Quarter to six it is," Sara smiled.

"You don't have to wake up and help, Sara," she looked at the brunette, hating to be dragging her friend into helping her too much.

"I know. I want to," she smiled, placing the pillow on top of the sheets as a final touch. "There, all we need is that little girl to occupy this thing and we're all set."

"Oh, she doesn't have anywhere to shower."

"Oh, come on, Cath, I have a shower. She's more than welcome to use it as are you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to overwhelm you with my dependency."

"You're not. If it was anyone else, I'd offer them the same chance."

"Alright, I'll let her know… Sara?"

She turned to face the older woman and perked up her ears.

"Thanks again for doing this. I'm glad I know you," she smiled then looked at the floor, a bit embarrassed she had said that.

Sara smiled and watched the strawberry blonde head over to Lindsey who was sitting in front of the television comfortably.

"Is it okay if I use your soap and shampoo and stuff," Sara heard from the door. She turned to find the little Willows looking up at her with those big beautiful eyes resembling those of her mother.

"Of course," Sara laughed.

Lindsey ran off to the bathroom, Catherine following her slowly. She checked to make sure Lindsey knew how to work the shower and to adjust it for her since she was so short.

Sara left the guest bedroom and headed into her bedroom, forgetting to shut the door. She peeled off her shirt and stripped down to her panties. Wearing nothing but her black bra and thong, she searched her drawers for something comfortable to slip on.

Catherine walked out of the bathroom, closing the door quietly and looked around for Sara. The older woman passed by the living room and caught a glance of the younger CSI in her under garments. She eyed the brunette up and down until she was seen.

"Oh my God… Catherine, I'm so sorry. I don't really shut my door since I don't have guests over often. It's a bad habit."

"It's…okay," the strawberry blonde tried to form words. "We're two women; we know what the female body looks like."

Sara giggled at how uncomfortable Catherine appeared even though she had yet to take her eyes off Sara's body.

"Of course we do," Sara grinned. "So…why do I get the feeling your shocked?"

"They're for good reasons," Catherine tried to explain, still not making eye contact.

Sara laughed and approached the older woman with a sly grin. She grabbed one of the belt loops on Catherine's pants and pulled the blonde in closer.

Catherine bit her bottom lip and stared into Sara's now deviously dark brown eyes. She laid her hands lightly on Sara's biceps as the two of them inched closer.

"I don't know about you, but I could get used to being this close to you," Sara whispered into the blonde's ear.

Catherine closed her eyes, delighted to hear Sara say things like that. She raised the position of her hands to Sara's shoulders.

Sara leaned in, leaving no space between them, nearly touching Catherine's lips. She rested her forehead on the older woman's and began to breathe heavily.

"Sara," Catherine finally spoke, her tone hardly above a whisper. "I don't think we should do this."

"What are we doing?"

"I'm not sure…but I don't… think it'll lead… to anything good."

"How do you know that if you have no idea what this is?" She brought her hand lower and unbuttoned and unzipped the blonde's pants.

"God, don't do this, Sara," Catherine begged, biting her bottom lip again. "Lindsey's in the other room and if we start…I don't want to think about if we can't stop."

Sara grinned and breathed a tiny laugh. "It's okay, Catherine."

Sara released Catherine from her grip and walked back to her drawer, pulling out a white shirt with bass on it and a pair of short black shorts.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere with that. I just wanted to see what you would do," Sara grinned, throwing on her pajamas in front of Catherine.

"You bitch! You're such a tease," Catherine smiled; still a little upset Sara would even think about trying something like that.

Sara giggled and crushed her lips against Catherine's. A few seconds later, Sara moved on and headed into the living room, the familiar scent of lavender filling the air. Catherine stood as still as a statue in Sara's room, mouth agape.

_Did she really do that? What the hell is she trying to do? Ugh, I wish this wasn't so confusing!_

Ten minutes later, Lindsey emerged from the bathroom, her blonde hair still wet. She saw her mom walking through the apartment in a blank stare and looked over to the silently laughing Sara.

"What happened," Lindsey grew a grin as she asked the brunette.

"Nothing, I told your mom something and she hasn't quite processed it yet," Sara kept her grin.

"Okay," Lindsey chuckled. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"In here," Sara shook her head with a giggle before turning to direct Lindsey into the guest room.

"Cool, so am I still going to school tomorrow?"

"Of course you are."

"Aw, I thought because of this little arrangement that I might not have to go. It's all so new to me," she tried to make any lame excuse.

Sara smiled and helped pull back the covers for the ten year old. She watched Lindsey get settled under them and then tucked her in, Catherine walking up to the doorway, resting against it as she caught Sara doing what she used to do for Lindsey before that confusing child refused to be tucked in like a five year old.

_It has to mean something if she let Sara do it. Ugh, shut up, Catherine, and relax. I wonder if she's thinking about that kiss._

Sara turned to see Catherine comfortably propped against the door and smiled. She walked passed the other blonde, leaving Catherine to shut the door on her way over to Sara. When they reached the door to Sara's bedroom, Catherine stopped short outside in confusion.

"What's wrong with you," Sara asked, noticing the older woman had failed to follow her all the way inside.

"I'm going to go crash on the couch," Catherine blurted with an expressionless face, this time looking straight into those chestnut eyes of Sara's.

"What, you're afraid I'll bite," Sara inquired about her coworker's decision. "Come on, that couch is old and hard to sleep on believe me!"

"But then we'd be sharing a bed. Unless you expect me to sleep on the floor because then I'd rather take the couch."

"The first one," Sara answered the not so clear question Catherine seemed to have formed.

Catherine furrowed her brows in disbelief and yet again confusion consumed her thoughts. She took a single step into her colleague's bedroom and stopped, still unsure whether or not the brunette had been teasing like earlier.

Sara rolled her eyes and approached the strawberry blonde. She grabbed Catherine's hand and pulled her further into the rom. "Get comfy...and I'm not teasing this time."

"Sara…what do you want from me?"

Sara sighed and turned to face the older woman. "That kiss wasn't supposed to mean anything unless you want it to because God knows I'd love to do that more often."

Catherine sat herself on the edge of the bed and furrowed her eyebrows for the umpteenth time that night. "What do you mean?"

"Catherine…I like you, I really do and I'm not ashamed of feeling that way. If you don't like anything I do tell me and I'll quit my shit, okay?"

"O…k," Catherine had a hard time believing any of this was real.

"What side do you want," Sara asked as she stopped in front of the still bewildered blonde.

"Um…whatever side you normally _don't _sleep on," she answered, her voice wavering.

Sara smiled and bent down to whisper into Catherine's ear, "If I kissed you right now, would you be freaked out?"

Catherine closed her eyes then slowly opened them, shaking her head before taking Sara's hand in hers. Sara took that as a sign to kiss the sexy blonde and brought her lips to Catherine's for the second time in thirty minutes.

'Although, don't you think if we're going to make this a habit…we should take this slow," Catherine broke the kiss.

"Do _you _want to?"

"My head says yes, my body says no, and my heart says to be careful," she admitted, her eyes filling with light tears.

Sara smiled, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, why would I ask for you to take Lindsey with you if I didn't?"

"Then let your heart know not to overprotect you and tell your mind you'll be fine because I'm not here to hurt you."

Catherine smiled and let the tears dissipate before lifting her head to press her lips to Sara's.

"Just so you know, though, I _never _have sex on the first date," Catherine offered.

"Neither do I, but I can make an exception this one time if you're ready," Sara grinned, crushing her lips onto Catherine's.

The brunette ran her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip and Catherine gave Sara full access to her mouth. Sara took the opportunity and pushed her tongue as far as it could go, deepening the kiss.

Catherine let a moan escape from the back of her throat and swung her leg over Sara's, straddling the younger woman. She pushed back with her kissed and forced Sara to lie on her back on the bed.

Sara's fingernails gently pressed into Catherine's skin on her biceps. The blonde smiled when she had the chance and set a rhythm for the couple. Sara ran her hands down Catherine's waist, peeling her shirt off slowly.

"Mm, the door's still open," Catherine broke free.

"So…it's always open," Sara replied quickly, bringing Catherine down to kiss her again.

Breaking free yet again Catherine managed to breathe, "What if Lindsey wants a glass of water in the middle of the night or has to use the bathroom? I don't want her seeing us in a compromising position."

Sara sighed and picked up the blonde, her legs wrapping around the brunettes waist as they went to shut the door. Sara quietly closed the door and pushed Catherine against it rough enough to get the blonde to let out a moan but enough to keep the noise level down.

Sara threw Catherine onto the bed and nearly ripped off the blonde's jeans. The blonde put her legs back around the brunette's hips and continued to kiss her now partner.

"Sara," she breathed now that it was harder for her to take in oxygen. "Are you going to love me or fuck me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well… if we were… to take this 'slow'… then I'd say… fuck me!"

"Good answer," Sara grinned before kissing the slender woman that was under her for the moment


	3. Chapter 3

Sara started to stir when she heard the alarm she set went off and noticed she was anything but alone. She could feel another warm body lying on her right side, a leg in between hers and an arm lying across her stomach. The feel of their bare skin touching as they lay there was something Sara had no problem with so she regretted having to get up to get Lindsey off to school.

She slid out from under Catherine's body and hold and grabbed the pajamas she had shed last night to throw on before she went to start breakfast. When she reached the kitchen she pulled out a pan and pancake mix. Within twenty minutes she was ready to put the batter on the pan and watch it cook. Before she did that, though, she had to wake up the tiny Willows and make sure she did what she needed to in time.

"Lindsey," Sara whispered to the little blonde. "Come on, it's time to wake up."

Lindsey felt herself being shaken lightly and began to stir recognizing the voice as someone other than her mother. She turned to see the tall brunette standing over her with a smile, the scent of a cooking breakfast weakly drifting into the guest room. The ten year looked around the room then down at the air mattress she had slept on, taking it all in. When she realized it was her house she started remembering what happened the previous night.

"Sara," she asked, her voice very groggy.

"Yeah," Sara laughed a little, happy to hear Lindsey knew what was going on. "You have to get up for school."

"Where's my mom?"

"Still sleeping. I'll wake her up for breakfast so she can drive you or at least see that I took you and she can have some awesome pancakes."

"Pancakes," the blonde perked up her ears, more awake than she was a minute ago.

"Yeah, do you like blueberry, strawberry, or plain," Sara asked, backing off the active Willows.

"Um, strawberry," she smiled, having a good morning already be the looks of it.

"Okay, I'll make sure to add some," the brunette smiled. "You don't need to be reminded of what you have to get taken care of, right?"

"Right, I know the routine. I'll be ready in no time!"

"Great," Sara smiled, heading back over to the pan on the stove. She turned her head to watch Lindsey take her clothes into the bathroom and close the door. She faced forward and gave her attention to the breakfast she was preparing for the next ten to fifteen minutes.

"Is it ready yet because it smells too good not to be," Lindsey asked, emerging from the bathroom.

"You've got shoes, socks, hair is brushed, and teeth are brushed, what about your homework?"

"Done, we did everything in class yesterday, thank God!"

The older of the two smiled and went back to flipping them over as a final touch. "Yeah, they'll have to cool down though. Why don't you go get your backpack and set it by the door."

"Okay," she rushed into the guest room and came flying out in record time, dropping herself beside the door. "Now what?"

Sara smiled and shook her head.

_Unbelievable. It's like she has this kid trained! It's almost like she's been living in a boot camp!_

"You can have a seat over at the table and I'll serve you up the best pancakes you've ever had," she joked.

"Okay," Lindsey laughed, picking a chair to sit down.

Sara walked over to the table and placed a plate with steaming fresh pancakes with strawberries in them in front of the hungry blonde.

"I'm going to go wake your mom. I'll be back in a second," Sara smiled, leaving the spatula in the pan that she dumped into the sink as the rest of the pancakes were on a separate plate she thought to share with the naked woman lying in her bed.

The sheets were tangled around the older woman when the younger entered. She smirked and laughed to herself, thinking tings she knew she shouldn't.

"Catherine," she shook the blonde gently like she had with Lindsey. "Wake up. Your daughter's ready to go and eating some pancakes!"

The bribe didn't make the naked woman stir. Sara ran her hand down Catherine's arm in hopes of some kind of movement from her.

"Come on, I made some for us, too."

A jitter was apparent within the next few seconds as Sara's hand glided over the woman's bare skin.

"That's it, that's better than nothing," she mused aloud. She planted a kiss on the strawberry blonde's forehead and pulled back thick strands of hair to get out of Catherine's face.

She shifted little by little, obviously not wanting to get up, but turned over and met Sara's brilliantly chestnut eyes she adored. "What time is it?"

"Time for breakfast, sleepy head," the long legged brunette teased.

"What about Lindsey? Is she up?"

"Yeah, she's waiting for us at the table. I made strawberry pancakes."

Catherine smiled as she watched her coworker and new-found friend speak excitedly about helping her manage her daughter's life on top of her own.

"Get dressed and enjoy a good meal," she smiled, heading out of the room.

Catherine moved slowly to get up, using the sheet to cover herself as she walked about the room to her bag. She tussled her hair and dropped the sheet on the floor before pulling on her outfit for the day, undergarments included.

Sara and Lindsey sat smiling and conversing at the table. When the lengthy brunette caught sight of her, she made Lindsey wonder and turn to catch her mother walking toward them. With a large smile on her face, she ran up to her mother and gave her a hugged her tightly.

"Good morning to you too, Lindsey," the older blonde laughed.

"Morning mom! Did you see that Sara got me up and made us some pancakes? They're delicious, just so you know."

"Yes, I did. Thank you, Sara," she smiled, rubbing her daughters back as she at down between the two.

Sara pushed the plate over to Catherine and offered her the syrup and butter to the sugary colleague of hers. She smiled and pulled off the top pancake with her fork, putting it on "her side" of the plate.

The pleasant breakfast lasted for a good ten minutes and Catherine was impressed. The food was good and the conversation was light, but in the good way. She hated to talk about work and it was anything but dead bodies and Grissom mentioned at the table. Sooner than hoped for it was time to drive Lindsey to school and Sara jumped on the chance to do it herself.

"I'm glad you want to, but I can handle it," Catherine smiled, opening the door.

"Alright, I'll be here when you get back," the brunette returned the smile to both Willows'.

Lindsey stepped into the hallway and turned to see her mother lean in and give her big sister figure a passionate "See you later" kiss. Her jaw dropped to the floor in shock, but oddly enough she was in a little state of bliss.

"Mom," she yelled, making her voice bigger than it had ever been.

Catherine let go of the hold she had on Sara and snapped to face her ten year old with wide eyes about to pop out of their little sockets. She giggled and looked at Sara. "I guess half the cat's out of the bag."

Sara then giggled, getting the subtle joke they knew the youngest wouldn't comprehend.

"What are you talking about!?"

Both held back their laughs and Catherine persisted with their routine. "Come on, Linds. Later on in life, you'll understand."

The oldest made it a point to turn back in the nick of time to see Sara blow her a kiss she grabbed and placed sweetly into her pocket.

About twenty minutes passed and Catherine was sauntering into the apartment as if she belonged there as long as Sara had. She smiled at the sight of her darling brunette, but quickly turned it into a grin as she got closer to the sex fiend.

"So… the little one is gone and we're all alone. Do you want to pick it up where we left off last night: orgasmic, glorious, and all around fun?"

"I wish we could, but Grissom called and said we needed to be on a plane to San Diego."

"What? Why are we going there? Of all places, _San Diego_?"

"Apparently, we're the only two that have time on the books except for Grissom, but he has to give a seminar two days before we come back."

"Where does he get to go?"

"Phoenix," the brunette answered, heading into her room to back.

"Oh, so we get stuck with the strange resort of some Southern California dump and he gets the capital of Ari-fricken-zona!? How hell is that fair?"

"It's not," she paused, turning to look Catherine directly in her ocean deep blue eyes. "But at least we get to spend an entire week together with no distractions like work…"

Catherine felt Sara's hand slip over her torso and inside her shirt before she gave the weakening blonde an intense kiss. The younger woman pulled away and the older completed her thoughts. "Lindsey…"

Sara moaned with delight at the sound of that though she loved spending time with the tiniest of the three. Her lips met Catherine's once more, this time she slid her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip and gained access to her partner's mouth.

The make out session went on for a while until a break in the rhythm caused Catherine to give a low toned giggle at the thought that crossed her mind.

"Don't get too happy," Sara kept her eyes closed, holding a smile as she pulled only a few inches away. "It's my phone."

Catherine giggled a little more as the brunette finally opened her eyes as she answered the vibrating cell.

"Sidle," she responded, clearing her throat afterward.

"Hang up, who knows how much time we'll have to ourselves later," Catherine kept her tone low and seductive as she tugged on Sara's shirt collar, biting her own bottom lip.

"Yeah, Griss, we'll be there… Of course I got a hold of her… No, I had to go to her place… She had just got back from dropping Lindsey off," she explained, gently slapping Catherine's hand away. "Departure is in two hours? Where do we get the tickets?"

"Ugh," Catherine grunted under her breath loud enough that Sara could still hear.

"Look, I have to deal with Cranky Catherine so we'll be there in fifteen. Okay, see you soon."

As she flipped the phone shut, she turned swiftly and smoothly to face the hot, bothered, and frustrated Catherine. She threw her cell onto the couch and approached the senior CSI with a grin and a walk that made the strawberry blonde weak in the knees. She wondered what Sara was thinking, but when the younger CSI attacked the blonde with her lips and body, her hands on the back of Catherine's neck as she pulled lightly on the thick locks of hers, the older woman got the picture.

"Wait… wait, wait," she fought through the strong kisses.

Sara's lips fell to the blonde's tender neck when she was forced to kiss something other than her partner's mouth.

"We have to get to lab, don't we?"

"You obviously didn't hear me then. I told him we would be there in _fifteen _minutes and it only takes about eight form my place and where are we?"

"And that means?"

"We have seven minutes to live in heaven," Sara joked with a far stretched grin, lifting Catherine, forcing the blonde to wrap her legs around her waist.

"You're so bad," she purred slowly, curving the corners of her smile sharply to form a Grinch-like grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything!_**

**_Credit is due to- forkeh -for correcting my geographical error in the third chapter that was immediately changed! Thanks for helping out on that one! :) _**

**_The mature rated content will be coming up soon enough. In this chapter there is a little part with sexual content, but I wouldn't consider it rated M. _**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Sara! Catherine," Grissom greeted happily at their arrival. "Nice to see you."

The two women looked at each other with furrowed brows then back at their boss, thrown. They stopped in front of him simultaneously and waited for his next comment. Catherine's hair covered most of her neck, but when she shook her head to get her beings out of her eyes, the hair at her shoulders swept away and revealed a purplish mark on her pulse point.

"My God, Catherine," he pointed, his eyes quizzical.

She remembered what reason there would be for his shock and fluffed her hair back over the lover's symbol. "What the hell happened?"

Sara watched nervously, but couldn't help laughing. She held it in and put her hand over her mouth to disguise her devious smile.

Grissom's face was funny to the brunette as it became paler in recognition and paid close attention to her supervisor trying to figure it out.

"Is that a… a hickey?"

Sara started cracking up, Catherine whipping around to say through her eyes, "Shut up!"

"Yes," Catherine answered shamefully, slowly turning back to her superior. "Can we not talk about this and get on with the San Diego business?"

"Sure," he hesitated, answering Catherine with plenty of questions running throughout his mind. "Here are the directions and additional information. At about eight 'o' clock you'll want to go to the Convention Center and talk to Alan Epps."

Sara wiped the smile off her face and nodded in seriousness along with Catherine's already stone face, both extending their arms to retrieve the paper he handed either of one of them.

"Is this all we need to know," Catherine asked, a little surprised by the amount of information they didn't need to know.

"Yeah, he'll tell you everything else when you meet him. Here are your boarding tickets and… I'll see you in a little more than a week." After handing them their tickets he nonchalantly went back to business as usual, leaving the two to catch their flight.

LIPSLIKEMORPHINELIPSLIKEMORPHINELIPSLIKEMORPHINE

An hour and a half later a flight attendant started serving refreshments for the first time during the flight and the blonde was getting anxious.

"What would you like to drink, ma'am," the female flight attendant flashed a huge smile packed with pep.

"I'll have a lemonade," she tried to sweeten her tone.

"And for you, ma'am," the attendant directed the question this time at Sara, who was staring out the window.

The brunette turned with a smile and answered, "The same, please."

Once the chilled drinks were set in front of them, they turned to face each other better and raised their plastic cups to one another's.

"Cheers," the brunette raised then lowered her brow, hitting Catherine's cup with her own.

The blonde grinned and took a sip. She rushed to put her cup on the tray and looked back at Sara who was slowly letting go of her drink.

Sara gave her partner a quizzical look before feeling Catherine's hand touch hers.

"Are you familiar with the mile high club," the older woman whispered into the slender woman's ear.

Sara returned the grin, pulled away and nodded. She watched Catherine get up and smoothly maneuver through the aisle. She waited two minutes and followed the confident blonde to the bathroom.

Catherine stifled her giggle to the best of her abilities and pulled Sara closer with no rush in doing so. When she felt the brunette's breath linger on her lips, butterflies erupted in the pit of her stomach, hairs stood up on the back of her neck, her breathing became shallow, a tingling sensation dripped down her body like beads of sweat.

Sara pushed Catherine against the wall gently and brought her left thigh between her partner's legs, parting them gradually. She bit her bottom lip and gave the senior CSI a once over.

"Stop thinking about it and kiss me," Catherine forced, yanking Sara's body so close there was no space between them.

Sara let her lips touch Catherine's but hesitated a second time. She titled her head downward causing it not to be parallel to the floor and closed her eyes. In a moment as she got up the nerve to kiss her coworker like she had the first night, the turbulence of the flight kicked in, sending Sara's lips roughly against Catherine's.

_[Please fasten your seat belts ladies and gentleman, we'll be experiencing a little turbulence, but it's nothing to be alarmed about. Just sit tight with us and we'll make it through to clearer skies in the next ten minutes or so.]_

"Sara," Catherine gasped between kissed.

"You wanted it," she said rapidly before kissing Catherine again. Another sudden movement and shift of the plane caused Sara's hand to press against Catherine's breast and the blonde let out a light moan.

Sara slid her hand down to Catherine's torso from the smaller woman's heaving bosom then stopped herself. She pulled away slowly, but left their bodies touching and opened her eyes to see her panting partner.

"Have you ever been with a woman before," Sara finally managed to ask.

Catherine, unable to form words, shook her head as she stared into the dark eyes of desire Sara sported with her vibrant blues nearly popping out of their sockets. _God, I probably look like a dear in headlights!_

Sara smiled and leaned in, whispering into Catherine's ear, "Your first time with a woman shouldn't be here. Your first time with _me _shouldn't be here."

_I want to tell her how much I need her and how much I want her. Her lips are like a drug; addicting, blissful, they almost knock me out every time they touch me. _

"But what about the night at your place," Catherine tried with much difficulty to say.

"I wouldn't call a stimulating make out session and a near screw a first time, Cath," she grinned. She leaned again and whispered, "But there will be."

Catherine's eyes followed Sara as she had pushed herself off the wall and exit. She collected herself and controlled her breathing before the lovely but tantalizing brunette.

Once they were finally back in their seats, they fastened their seat belts and smiled at each other. Catherine dared herself and took Sara's hand into hers again, rubbing her thumb over the back of Sara's palm.

Sara turned her head, pleased by the gesture but a bit confused. She looked into the blue eyes twinkling before her. Catherine's smile as more than enough to warm Sara and make her smile back. She squeezed the blonde's hand then faced forward.

"Do you have your iPod with you," Catherine asked moments after the silence broke out.

"Oh, yeah…thanks for reminding me," she smiled, pulling up her carry on bag from under the seat in front of her. She went straight for the middle pocket of the bag and pulled out her new iPod.

"The iTouch? Are you kidding me? Lindsey's been dying to get one since they started selling them."

"I needed an upgrade from the Nano and the Chromatic didn't have a big enough screen for me to enjoy videos as nicely as I can on this one."

Catherine smiled and inquired, "May I see it?"

"Sure," the brunette smiled, unraveling the ear buds before handing over the popular device.

Catherine turned it on after examining the rectangular mp3 player to familiarize herself with the buttons.

"What's the password," Catherine asked, trying not to appear so… _old!_

Sara pursed her lips as if to say, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She took her portable form of entertainment and punched in a series of six digits. She handed it back to the anxious older woman who looked the "new" technology over and searched through her colleague's music once she found the proper application.

When she got through the A's she made her way slowly through the B's and stopped at a particularly interesting group name. She looked at the three songs to chose from and picked the last one.

_What the hell, _Catherine chuckled to herself. The intro had started and several seconds the lyrics commenced, leaving Catherine baffled.

'Si yo queria ser esa mujer

La madre de tus hijos

Y juntos caminar hacia, el alter

Directo hacia la muerte'

"Sara," she absentmindedly started to ask.

"Yeah," she pulled out a Gatorade from her bag and turned to the shocked Catherine.

She continued to listen to the upbeat but somewhat considerably slow song that filled her ears.

'Y al final, ni hablar

Los dos nos destuimos

Y al final que tal

Tu y yo ya no existimos'

"What is mean," Catherine asked, revealing the song she currently had playing.

"Oh," Sara started blushing. She was tempted to steal back the iTouch, but knew her efforts would do no good. "I found the song after my last girlfriend dumped me. I caught her kissing another woman and she had the nerve to _then _break it off before getting back to work on the red head she had with her."

"Oh," was all Catherine could come up with. "Uh, what does the song mean, though?"

"Um, it's kind of embarrassing you found the song, but me translating isn't going to help my near rosy red cheeks any."

"So," Catherine asked, grinning, enjoying the fact she was curious enough to pick the song.

Sara sighed and rolled her eyes in a half circle before explaining, "She's saying how she thought she wanted to be the girl that her lover would always come home to and love, but she then realized that her partner wasn't someone she wanted to around. She tells her significant other she doesn't want them to be the 'frosting on her cake' anymore and she'll see them never."

"Wow, you must have really loved your ex-girlfriend to feel that strongly."

"Yeah, at least I thought I did. When I found the song, I found a translator online and asked Nick for confirmation for the meaning. I don't listen to that song too much."

"Well, I give Belanova props. It sounds good!"

Sara looked into Catherine's now deep blue eyes and smiled as she saw the older woman's corners of her mouth curl.

"I'm glad you agree, but they're not good enough in my opinion to occupy more than three songs worth of space on my iTouch," she widened her smile before taking an ear bud and placing it in her right ear.

"While we're on the subject, do you have any more Spanish songs?"

"Yep, but we'll get to them later. I want you to listen to a Green Day song I'm sure you haven't heard."

"Wake Me Up When September Ends," Catherine questioned, taking a confident shot.

"No," Sara flat out answered.

"American Idiot," Catherine asked again, this time less confident in her guess.

"Wrong again," Sara grew a second smile.

"Good Riddance? I think that one was a classic. It would be my favorite song of theirs if I were to actually listen to them," the blonde commented.

"No," Sara chuckled. "Lemme give you a hint."

Catherine awaited the hint patiently, but got antsy when it took Sara a while to respond. She shifted in her seat and looked for the always-sparkling-with-enthusiasm flight attendants to pass by with the refreshments. Only a few more moments passed a soft kind of rock came through the speaker in the ear bud. She listened intently waiting for the lyrics to take effect.

'Thought I ran into you down on the street,

Then it turned out to only be a dream,

I made a point to burn all of the photographs,

She went away and then I took a different path,

I remember the face, but I can't recall the name,

Now I wonder how whatsername has been'

Catherine then wondered much like the lead singer Billie Joe, but for different reasons. _Why does it sound like every song she has something relating to a specific event that occurred in her life? And… did she say girlfriend? Wow, I'm so late!_

"It's no Let Love In by The Goo Goo Dolls," Catherine commented, drowning the rest of her thoughts.

"I have that one too," Sara smiled, holding a tremendously loud laugh back at Catherine's adorable angry expression.

The rest of the plane ride consisted of the two watching music videos, listening to music and falling asleep comfortably to a House episode. Catherine rested her temporal lobe against Sara's shoulder and drifted into a peaceful dream. Sara rested her head on top of Catherine's gently and the two enjoyed the rest of the flight in silence, relaxation, and proximity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Songs used: Rosa Pastel by Belanova, Whatsername by Green Day_**

**_As it says in the summary, Reviews are loved! So... tell me what you think. Do you like the story? Come on and click the buton below, you know you're eventually going to! ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI and write this for entertainment purposes.

I definitely would like for feedback, so get to reading then write a review. I can't stress that enough! You'll see!

********************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 5**

Walking off the plane and into the airport, Sara picked up her pace. Walking ahead of Catherine she found the food court and bought an iced cappuccino on sight.

Catherine laughed inwardly at the smile forming on Sara's face as she headed back over to the older woman, taking a sip of the cold drink.

"Want some," the brunette offered after downing a forth of it.

"No thanks. I'll wait till we get to the hotel before I go spending any money," Catherine lazily smiled.

"Your call…probably the smarter one, too."

Catherine laughed again as she noticed Sara take another large sip of the Mocha Cappuccino. She took Sara's hand in hers as they continued through the terminal.

At least twenty minutes later they arrived at the hotel and got settled in their room. The first thing Catherine noticed was they were sharing a place to sleep, but unfortunately the second was two separate beds. She disappointingly made her way to bed closest to the room door causing Sara to take her favorite bed, by the window.

"I know San Diego doesn't scream great vacation place, but it's really not bad. At least it's not as polluted with people and skyscrapers as New York City. I like my places urban, but I think NYC would be too difficult for me to deal with," Sara admitted, pulling open the curtains.

"God, I don't think I've seen the sun in several weeks unless it's me heading home," Catherine mentioned, loving the sight of the warm rays beating down on the city. "Do you think we'll find Carmen?"

Sara and Catherine shared a laugh at the joke and Catherine fell backwards onto the bed with a sigh.

"You all right," Sara asked her tired looking coworker.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I need a nap before we meet this guy, that okay," she asked, barely moving her head.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know," Catherine answered, slowly closing her eyes.

Sara walked to the side of the bed and lay next to Catherine. She stoked the strawberry blonde hair and kissed her forehead. Catherine opened her eyes, stretching a sweet smile across her face.

"I'm _really _tired," she stated as if Sara had not heard her the first time.

"I know, me too," Sara smiled, resting the side of her face on her hand, facing Catherine.

"You want to sleep with me?"

"Will you let me?"

Catherine answered by scooting over, making room for Sara on the twin bed that was hardly enough to support the older woman let alone the two of them. They made the effort to fit and hugged each other at the waist, still facing each other.

"I love it when we cuddle," Catherine smiled, stifling a laugh.

"I do, too," Sara smiled largely, rubbing her hand back and forth over Catherine's tiny love handles.

"I don't want to get too serious, but with the way things are…what are we going to do when we get back to Vegas?"

"Catherine, this started in Vegas so it'll end in Vegas. If you're worried about Lindsey, I'm sure she'll understand completely."

"No, I wasn't. I know she's okay with it because she told me when she heard me on the phone with Warrick one night. She was supposed to be in bed but wanted a glass of water to help her sleep better and overheard a few things."

"I hope you weren't describing any of those fantasies I know I've been having," Sara grinned.

"No," Catherine chuckled. "I was telling him how you made me so angry, but it confused me how I could still be so attracted to you."

"Aw," Sara teased, though she liked the comment she felt complimented her well. "How cute."

"Shut up," Catherine pushed away playfully.

Sara could no longer contain her laugh and let loose. "I think we should close our eyes now. If we plan to be up and ready in the next three hours, we better get our rest."

"Plan stealer," Catherine joked one final time before closing her eyes again.

"It was a good plan," Sara whispered before closing her eyes as well.

Two and a half hours later, Sara's cell phone alarm sounded, startling awake the more than comfortable Catherine. She looked down to find Sara still peacefully asleep and rolled her eyes, not surprised the sometimes-late CSI had any other reason for not being on time.

"Sara," Catherine tried with a light, non-deliberate force to wake the brunette. "Sara, if you don't get up now that guy is going to see you like shit. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"I don't care right now. I only want to stay in this room with you next to me the rest of the week."

"And I'm not against that, but we both know that can't happen. Now, let's go." Catherine removed the pillow Sara's head lay on out from underneath the younger woman.

Sara groaned in discomfort, but quickly recovered by using the blanket to support her head as she wrapped herself even tighter and further into it.

"Sara," Catherine attempted not to laugh.

"Go back to sleep because we can tell Grissom to tell this guy to meet us another time."

"No, Sara, we can't. We're working remember."

"Then you go…by yourself. I can barely move as it is."

"Why? You've been with me since the night before we left. What's wrong?"

"I just didn't get as much sleep as you did, that's all."

"Stop making excuses and get up! I promise we'll back here in no time and you can snuggle under these covers for that overdue good night's sleep."

With another groan, Sara reluctantly slithered out of bed and into the shower, letting the warm water run down her body and relax her sore muscles she wasn't aware had even been tight.

"Want me to join you," Catherine asked, standing naked on the inside of the shower door.

"Since you're already here, I guess I don't mind. Remember though, we do have to see what's-his-name soon, so don't get fresh."

"I wouldn't dare," Catherine flashed a wicked grin. She waited for Sara to switch places with her and began lathering her hair.

As Catherine turned she nearly fell into Sara who was directly and deliberately in her way.

"Whoa," Catherine jumped back a little. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Changing my mind," Sara slummed into a purr.

Catherine smiled, loving her view at the moment.

_I'm standing in front of the woman of my dreams. Oh, God, that started to sound right, but now it just sounds stupid. Ha, I can't believe I have her finally…with me, in the shower no less. I hope I don't somehow find a way to screw this up!_

Sara took Catherine's hands in hers and brought the blonde closer to her. Sara smiled, happy to be there with Catherine _who is by far the best I'm sure I'll ever have since she isn't wrapped up in bugs, puts a giant gash through my heart because she finally realizes there's better than me. Ugh! I hate that bitch Ariel! Sara, knock it off, Catherine's been through crazier shit and look at her right now. Her face says it all._

_-I don't want to be with anyone else._

Catherine and Sara about read each other's minds before their lips met and entangled the two in an endless seeming tropical storm of good feeling. Sara then felt Catherine's hand graze over her stomach, up to her breasts where the older woman gently forced the brunette against the shower door.

Sara broke from the kisses that were soon trailed down her neck and sternum as the water continued to run over the two of them.

_What am I doing,_ Sara thought as she kept her eyes closed and continued to let Catherine roam where she pleased. _Stop her, Sara. Even though this feels great you know what you have to do._

"Wait," Sara interjected as she pushed Catherine away.

"Wait what? This was your call."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I think we should get going."

"Sara," Catherine called out from the shower door at the almost unmistakably running away brunette soaking wet.

Damn, if she weren't thinking about what she's doing, I'd think she would've forgotten to grab that towel! What the hell does any of this mean?

Catherine contemplated a little while longer before finally deciding to turn off the faucet, step out of the shower, and grab a towel of her own. When she reentered the room, she found Sara lying on the bed, eyes wide as she stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Are you okay," Catherine asked nervously, concerned.

"Yeah," Sara tried to throw the water under the bridge.

"Are you sure? Maybe one of us should go to this thing, I mean, _we _don't really need to talk him together."

"It's okay, really. I'm fine, Cat. Look," Sara started, getting up and facing the lovely and out of her comfort zone woman. "I talked to Grissom a second time before we left and I even asked if both of us had to go. He said it would help that this Alan Epps guy meet us both tonight."

Catherine looked at her shoulders that supported Sara's heavy hands.

_Why is her grip so strong? Why did she need to talk to Grissom again after I walked off? I think I'm over-analyzing. What is she doing to me?_

"Okay," Catherine managed to get away from her thoughts.

"Okay?" Sara nodded and slid her hands off Catherine's shoulders, lightening her strong hold on the smaller woman as she let go.

A few minutes passed and the two collected themselves officially, chillingly piling into the car. Within a few several moments, they arrived at a small convention center type place and searched as they would for evidence at a crime scene for the man Grissom described.

"Do you have a picture of him," Catherine asked, wanting nothing more than to meet, greet, and jet.

"Um, maybe. Grissom sent me something before I left his office and I have yet to check it. Hold on."

Looking through her messages, she noticed a picture message from her supervisor, opened it and saw a sandy blonde, quite similar to the color of Greg's hair, smiling. She looked up and peered around the room once more, recognizing a man sitting at a table for four, throwing back large sips of water.

"Found him…health freak," Sara stated, lower her volume level as she voiced her opinion.

"You think? …Maybe he's not an alcoholic like someone I know."

Sara noted Catherine's stare that focused on the young CSI. "I resent that, thank you."

"Of course you do…because it's true."

Sara rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to the man at the table, starting her walk toward him.

"Excuse me, Alan Epps," Sara asked as she and Catherine closed in on the table.

"Sara!"

_Okay? How does he know my name? Have we met?_

"Um, yeah, and this is Catherine, but…how did you know it was me?"

"All the signs are there. Gil has told me remarkable things about you. He told me back when he had a seminar in San Francisco you were his best student therefore making you were his favorite. He couldn't stop talking about you, especially after the first time he saw you step up."

"Oh," Catherine threw out there.

"Don't get me wrong, Catherine, he's mentioned you quite a few times as well. I remember him saying how you were the strongest person he's ever met. Both of you have been my idols for some time now and funny thing this is our first time meeting."

His smile and laugh made Sara think make to the earlier Grissom, at least the teacher rather than supervisor Grissom.

_Flowers, smiles, laughs, less talk about bugs because he was too interested in me for some reason I surely didn't understand. What happened to him? Thinking about it, he had completely changed the second I started working at the lab._

"Listen, I'm one of the lab's largest suppliers and I usually have so many things going on so I want to get these things over quickly, but…I don't have anything planned for the rest of the night. Are either of you busy?"

They looked at each other then back at Alan. "Nope," they simultaneously responded.

"Great," he smiled. "Why don't get down to business now and later we can go to my place for a real dinner."

"Why conduct business here," Sara shot out. "Let's go."

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush this friendship."

"Oh, please, Sara and I hardly do well in public and I'm sure a guy like you has a few cooking techniques and tricks up his sleeve," Catherine joked.

"You're not wrong there," he smiled again. "I do have a few great recipes passed down and lord knows Gil's had his fair share of them. I also find my estate very professional, but relaxing."

"Sold," Sara pushed.

Alan laughed and stood, reaching out his hand to shake the women's hands. "I'm glad I get to do business with the two of you."

"Same here," they both seemed to be flirting.

An hour later, the wine was nearly finished, Catherine and Sara being the ones who drank the most.

"Okay, so what else has Grissom told you about us," Sara slurred, wrapping her arm, her wine glass still in hand, around Catherine.

"Um, he told me that you, Sara, have gone through a lot and don't like to open up, but you are definitely someone I should take the time to get to know. As for you Catherine, he told me how magnificent a mother you are. There's plenty more, but I'm sure he tells the two of you all the time."

"I wish," Catherine slurred as well, running her fingers through Sara's hair.

"He doesn't let you know how he feels about you? That doesn't sound like him since all he ever talks about are you two. Of course, he does mention Warrick, Nick, and Greg, but not as much as you.

"You are the only women he can seem to stand in my opinion. And yet…he's never told you anything like this before?"

"Not even once," Sara said, closing her eyes as she pulled Catherine closer to her, her forearm around Catherine's neck. With her free hand, Sara snatched the wine glass and set it on the coffee table before pressing her lips innocently against Catherine's.

"Whoa, he never told me you two were together," Alan, in shock, backed off a little unsure of the situation.

"That's because we're drunk," Catherine threw out in the open between kisses.

"And because he doesn't know," Sara added as she even fought through her own kisses, unable to pull away from the strawberry blonde she held closely.

"Mm, I'm so into you right now," Catherine admitted to the best of her abilities.

"God, I want you," Sara babbled before the almost perfect stranger.

"You know, why don't you two use the guest room upstairs," Alan suggested as he looked down at his ringing phone. "I've got a call coming in that I need to take so feel free to use the place."

Sara and Catherine laughed in low tones from the backs of their throats, very turned on by the current situation. Sara stood first, ready to jump on the offer, taking Catherine by the hand before letting the smaller woman jump onto her waist, wrapping her legs around Sara's hips.

Deep, passionate kisses carried on up the stairs into the room they took for the guest bedroom by Alan's description before he answered the call. Stumbling in, Sara pried of Catherine's shirt as she worked on flinging off Sara's pants. Within seconds both were stripped down to their under garments and rocking back and forth on the foreign sheets. Sara started on top and had Catherine pinned harshly against the quiet bed. Both had begun panting on the fourth step, but now their breathing had become so shallow Sara started to feel sick.

"Maybe…we shouldn't do this," she tried to reason with herself, thinking Catherine's input couldn't hurt.

"I don't care if we end up…passing out. I'm ready for this NOW!" Catherine's control turned Sara on more so than she already had been, but there was something telling her they should put off their desired sex yet again. Sara, though, decided what Catherine wanted was as good as done and lowered herself to give her partner another passionate kiss leading to another round of tonsil hokey.

Catherine reached down into Sara's panties and felt around in her drunken, but horny enough to know where she was going and what she was doing. Hearing Sara moan, nearly begging with her sounds from pleasure, set Catherine into an even more illuminating state of bliss and sweltering heat.

"I almost forgot," Catherine panted, slowing her motions but certainly not forgetting about them. "Are _you_ ready?"

"God…yes, just do it already. I can't wait much longer!"

*******************************************************************************************************************

**_I hate when people whore out the review button, but I could use some friendly advice, even some not-so-friendly. Let me know what you think and maybe I won't be so reluctant to post these next chapters! :) Thanks for my reviews from the first couple chapters, I really appreciated them! _**

**_So...click it, write your opinion and you get to find out what happens next!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far. I'm glad to be hearing so mny positive things. I also would like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, but I'll get better once summer rolls in which won't be too long now. _**

**_I've been a bit preoccupied with school and plans for my friend who is unfortunately moving to Austin not long after summer break takes effect. :(_**

**_Again, for those of you who have yet to review please do so because I love getting feedback! :) For those of you who have reviewed the story, thank you again for taking the time and I hope to hear more from you in the future with other stories I'll be posting. :) haha. ;)_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Catherine's grin stretched even farther than ear to ear as she looked down at Sara, whose eyes were closed as she bucked her hips toward Catherine's trickling fingers. The strawberry blonde wanted to express an evil laugh, but decided that would be too harsh for the younger woman underneath her.

"God, Catherine!" Sara was shouting as she approached her climax, seeking the thrill from her partner's intense touch.

Alan headed upstairs as he ended his conversation, unaware of the screaming carrying on between the two women in the first room to the right at the top of the stairs. He made it to the top of the staircase and stopped as he heard:

"Catherine, God, Catherine! …You're so GOOD! …Faster!"

Alan shook his head and furrowed both his brows. He contemplated whether or not to tell them of the new deal he was struck for an item he thought their lab might need and decided to pass. He headed down the rest of the hall and stopped at his room, shutting the door behind him before throwing his head down onto a pillow. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and started to relax.

A few moments passed before Catherine happily licked her fingers and shifted off Sara.

"I think we should get back to Alan. He might be ready to talk about the lab stuff now," Catherine tried to control her breathing.

"Damn, that was… words can't even describe it!"

"Sure they can, you're just so lust stoned you can't find the right ones," Catherine laughed inwardly with a smile.

Sara turned to look Catherine dead in her pools of blue eyes and half scoffed, rolling her eyes in amusement at the two of them together. "You're right…I think we should get out of here. If you want what you gave me, you'll have to wait until we get back to the hotel."

"I know… which _really _sucks because I'm extremely hot right now."

"Let's go," Sara said with a bit of difficulty as she pushed off the bed sorely as Catherine had done a toll on the brunette. "Damn, I haven't been this sore since…I guess my first time!"

Catherine chuckled and shook her head with a little delight as they exited the guest room in search for Alan. Minutes passed and they soon figured he had gotten tired and headed to bed. Sara called Grissom at that moment and asked:

"Yeah, Catherine and I really don't want to bother him if he _is _in fact sleeping, so could you give me his number to call him tomorrow to schedule another meeting?"

"Sure, give me a second. Warrick, what's going on with the four nineteen I gave you and Nick?"

Sara could hear the deeper voice of the chocolaty goodness that was Warrick in the distance.

"Good, glad you two are making _some _progress. Tell Greg I'll catch up with him in a bit… Yeah, it's Sara."

The brunette waited for her supervisor to rejoin the conversation but it wasn't before hearing the twice her age man say:

"No, you can't talk to her. Maybe later, but we have things to discuss. Get back to your case."

A beat was skipped and Grissom continued, "I'm sorry about that. Uh, his number is 867-5309."

"Thanks," Sara exhaled a tiny laugh. "Call me after your first lecture when you get to Phoenix?"

"Sure, I can't wait to hear what I'm dealing with. More than half that college is dealt with online… I hate technology."

When Sara heard Grissom mumble the last part, she put her hand to her mouth and hid her smile and light laugh from no one in particular.

"Okay, I'll talk to later," she managed to get out, laugh free but not smile free.

Flipping her cell phone closed, ending the call, Sara took in the well presented Catherine would had a hint of wild hair.

_I'd bet anything that mine looks worse and has more knots then I'll __**ever **__be able to handle._

"Ready to go," Catherine asked emotionless.

"Yeah," Sara said, admiring the woman before her. _I don't think I could ever find myself with anyone else. How the hell could I have missed everything when I first moved to Vegas? Oh well, the important thing is I know now and I'm going to try as hard as I can to make this work. _

Getting into the car, the two remained silent feeling tired and ecstatic. It had been a hell of a night and they were ready to bond in a different way under the hotel sheets for the remainder of the night.

Reaching their hotel room, Catherine spoke first with, "I'm glad Alan had another set of sheets for the guest room. Maybe we should by him another backup to switch to when the ones we replaced the stained ones with are in the wash. Plus, it'd be like a gift for letting us use his guest room and not doing much business for a meeting that was supposed to be all about the lab."

"You're right, but…let's leave that for tomorrow. I don't think I could stay awake long enough for that, besides, I don't think the store we'd go to is open at this time," Sara sleepily tired to convince her now lover of granting her the opportunity to rest for more than two and a half hours.

"Of course, why would I want to go out to a store in the middle of the night when I nearly conked out in the car. Thank God you were driving, I don't think we would've mad it back if I had been in the driver's seat."

"Although, it makes me curious, you were the one who almost feel asleep in the car and yet I was the one that was pleasured immensely."

Catherine snickered walked into the hotel room, following Sara. She watched as the younger woman plopped down onto her bed which made Catherine wonder why Sara seemed to be insisting they sleep in separate beds.

"Well…are you joining me," Sara rubbed a spot on the bed next to her welcomingly for Catherine who only smiled and sauntered over.

"What else I would do," Catherine purred in a friendly tone in comparison to her seductive one.

Catherine rested her head n Sara's shoulder for a moment before the two traveled back until their heads hit the pillows and they drifted off into deep and peaceful slumbers.

LIPSLIKEMORPHINE/LIPSLIKEMORPHINE/LIPSLIKEMORPHINE/LIPSLIKEMORPHINE/LIPSLIKEMORPHINE/LIPSLIKEMORPHINE/LIPSLIKEMORPHINE

Beams of light burst through the light colored and wispy curtains onto the already heated bodies of Sara and Catherine. Both stayed sleeping comfortably wrapped in each others relaxed embrace. Sara was smiling as the strawberry blonde's right arm hung over her torso. She loved the feeling of Catherine's arm draped over her warm skin and thin spaghetti strap shirt she had slept in.

Catherine smiled at the feel of Sara's arm pleasantly resting on hers as the two enjoyed the sunrise through the insides of their eyelids. She then heard Sara moan softly with glee only not as enthusiastically since she was barely waking.

They stirred to a subtle wake together and held their smiles. Catherine placed a soothing and gentle kiss on Sara's neck and started off by saying, "Good morning, Sunshine."

Sara laughed from the back of her throat and opened her eyes to the best of abilities to see less hazily the beautiful woman behind her. "Good morning to you too, Drop Dead Gorgeous."

They continued to share their smiles and slipped back into a sleep like daze as they now lay on their backs staring at the ceiling with gratified thoughts running through their nearly fused minds.

"Can you imagine Grissom's face if he knew about this little arrangement," Catherine laughed at the thought as she sort of spit out with a love high.

"Yeah," Sara laughed as well. "He'd be the most confused, catatonic, shocked, frozen, person in the entire lab if we said anything. Not to mention, it'd be funny to think about if he were going through events in the past that we shared with him individually and together trying to make complete sense of it all."

Catherine moved her hand further away from herself and more toward Sara's as she laced their fingers, still smiling all too much carelessly.

"When this thing first started up…about three days ago," she took the time to let out a laugh and continued, "I thought it was only going to be physical and I was happy with that since it was all I felt I needed, but then…it transformed into this sort of blossoming long term relationship, spinning wildly into love."

Sara turned her head ninety degrees and looked into Catherine almond shaped blue eyes as deep as an ocean. She squeezed Catherine's hand and kept the touch tight, not wanting to let go.

"And I think I'm ready to say…I lo--"

Sara was cut off by her cell phone ringing from the night stand that was closer to Catherine at the moment.

Sara sighed and took the phone as Catherine had offered it to her, the caller ID reading: Grissom. She somewhat reluctantly answered and let go of Catherine's hand, making her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Catherine got ready as well but did it with much inner protest and discouragement.

_What am I doing? Where the hell am I expecting this to go anyway? Oh, Catherine, you shouldn't have let your guard down so quickly. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. _**

**_Now...i know you might be a little shy and wondering what will happen if you click the button below. TRUST ME when I say that nothing bad will happen. I'll get chapters out faster and be relieved and elated at the comments! So...come on and click the really cool and tiny rectangular button._**

**_Down there, yeah, you know you're DYING to review the story! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry for the late update, butI had a bunch of finals and regular tests to study for and my best friend moved recently so I planned to throw this goodbye party for her at my place which was amazing, by the way. So for you loyal readers I hope this fills you up and I'm sorry for any mistakes I made in this chapter and of course previous chapters, but I've always been picking the worst times to write these chapters...at night before I start to get tired and as the more words appear on my screen I then get too tired and frustrated to care. _**

**_So here it is, on with the chapter and I hope you enjoy. I'll be updating more often no that I've got the free time, though. ;)_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

A few boring days passed and Catherine had felt distant from Sara. Unsure, she wished Sara would give her a sign they were still a couple _for lack of a better term_ and where they were headed.

Sara as on the phone with Grissom at the moment, which seemed to be all she did if she had no orders to call Alan. The brunette twisted her hair at the tips in her index and middle finger, holding the phone to her left ear. She seemed bored and to Catherine that was a good thing.

"I don't think we need more things for you to collect and stuff into your plenty filled office, Gris," Sara sighed, ready to fall asleep.

Catherine continued to glance over the openly comfortable and slouching brunette, one knee parallel to her face as he other lay idle against the soft fabric of the bed.

_Damn, I want to jump on her. I really need a cold shower or something. Ugh, we have maybe two days left on this trip of ours. Vegas isn't going to be the same, that's for sure. _

"Okay, I'll go, but only to get _new _things for the lab. I'll talk to you later. Bye." With a final note of a chuckle as though Grissom had told a funny, or rather, corny joke to his old friend, Sara stood up, heading toward the older woman and hung up the phone.

"Thank God," Catherine rolled her eyes, peeling herself from the chair she had situated herself into across from Sara.

"I'm sorry, was I not entertaining you enough?"

Catherine could hear the sarcasm in the younger woman's voice, understanding Sara was tired and wanted to hear anything but a whining little kid like Catherine had been behaving like in recent moments.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have to try so hard to get your attention. That was very childish of me and I apologize," she admitted, moving in on Sara.

"You want to talk," Sara picked up on her body language.

"I don't want to be confused any more," Catherine blurted, running her hand extremely gentle down Sara's bicep with a weak smile.

"About what," Sara had not bothered to flinch at the other woman's touch.

"Us. Lately I've been wondering if this is what I think it is and if it's going anywhere. What's going on? Because you haven't really helped me clear things up in my cobweb covered head."

Sara looked down at the floor, then back up at Catherine. She backed away and toward the bed. Once the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress, she plopped down and sighed.

"I know, but it's not like I truly understand this whole thing myself. What do _you _want from _me_?"

"What? I didn't think that was even on the table!?" Catherine searched Sara's wondering eyes and got down on her knees in front of her complicated coworker.

"It is, Catherine, and it always has been. Look, I've only dated one woman before you and it didn't end well so I'm trying to do my best with you because I'm afraid if I mess up even once…you'll be gone forever."

"Sara…never mind. What's important is that we both want the same thing, okay? Do you want sex or a relationship?"

"Why can't we have both," Sara asked, joking of course, but keeping her sincerely concerned expression tight across her face.

Catherine giggled and got onto her feet. She pushed Sara to lie down on the bed and leaned over her without completely straddling the thirty four year old.

Sara smiled and began to lift Catherine's shirt. The strawberry blonde worried that was the clear choice from Sara.

_Only sex? I don't know if I can handle hearing that! I mean, here I am ready to scream those three words from the top of my lungs to the entire universe and she only wants the physical aspects?_

Sara pulled herself up to Catherine's ear and whispered sweetly, "Tears stream down you're face when you've lost something you can not replace."

Catherine recognized the lyrics and smiled shyly. She comprehended and with her new peace of mind, bent down and lightly brushed Sara's lips.

"Is that how you feel about this situation," Catherine asked, flashing a stronger smile and rolling over next to Sara.

"I wouldn't have quoted Coldplay just now if it wasn't meant for this discussion."

They shared a tiny giggle and took each other's hands, lacing their fingers as they had gotten used to and tangling their legs into the others.

"I wish we could go somewhere and stay there for the rest of our lives," Sara admitted, looking over at Catherine.

"Me too, but we can't always get what we want."

The conversation skipped a beat and Sara continued, "Come with me."

Catherine was tugged up by Sara's hand in hers and was dragged out of the hotel in a hurry.

"Where are we going," Catherine laughed with excitement and curiosity.

"You'll see, now hurry up," Sara shot back with a grin.

A few minutes passed before they reached a stretch of green land Catherine assumed was some kind of park. She was stopped momentarily before feeling the pull of Sara once again. This time only a few seconds passed before Catherine watched with happiness as Sara stretched out on the lawn and made herself more than comfortable with a smile on her face.

"You look beautiful when you smile, you know. I hope I can get used to seeing you that more often, too."

Sara closed her eyes and continued to let her smile grow wider. She rested her hands over her torso and relaxed. Catherine decided there was no harm in doing the same and placed herself next to Sara on the grass.

Catherine found she needed to touch Sara at the time and extended her arm across the brunette's waist with a smile and gracefully closed her eyes. She nuzzled her head into Sara's stomach and the two rested together calmly with the sun beating softly on them in the middle of the field, no worries, no commands, no rules, no distractions, and best of all… no interruptions.

Of course the fun had to end at some point, leaving Sara to be the one sitting up right and waking Catherine with a quick stroke through the soft, silky hair of her colleague's.

"We have to go to a dinner in a few hours and I think we both need showers and nice outfits so… let's go," Sara innocently tried to break up their own miniature party.

Catherine groaned, reluctantly following Sara back to the hotel where they scooped up the keys to their rental car. Sara seemed excited, but Catherine, as usual of late, was confused.

"Where are we going now?"

The brunette turned around and smiled. "To get new clothes."

"Why?"

"It's a big dinner…and I mean big!"

_Why does she have to be so trustworthy? Ever since I nearly said 'I love you'_ _it seems like I have no mind of my own. It's scary._

Catherine shivered as they left the building, which did not go unnoticed. Sara smiled lightly and removed her jacket, throwing it over Catherine's shoulders.

"Better?"

"Much…thanks," Catherine faked a smile and hint of laugher, feeling as though she was the only one in this relationship that felt so strongly about the other. She let out a sigh that she was thankful Sara had not caught, as she wanted more time to think about what she really wanted from Sara.

The mall they stopped at was pleasing to the couple as Sara rushed out of the car to get into any store. Catherine laughed at the way the younger woman had been acting, but since the lab funded their trip they could indulge a little, hence the unseen behavior.

"Sara," Catherine chuckled, trying to catch up with little success and hardly any air left in her lungs. "Wait up!"

"Come on, slow poke," Sara ordered in good fun.

Catherine shook her head in gentle disbelief and jogged to Sara who had stopped outside the perfect store in awe. Sara almost instinctively laced her fingers with Catherine's and pulled the strawberry blonde into the place with ease knowing they had to find something inside.

"What color," Sara asked Catherine as they browsed through a rack of dresses.

"Um, I don't know, whatever color you think looks great on me," Catherine grinned once Sara turned to face her.

"The best color on you…in my opinion…is the color of your own skin," Sara flirted as she approached her superior.

"Well, maybe for dessert I'll go naked, but not for the main event when everyone will be staring," Catherine flirted back, wrapping her arms around Sara's waist before placing a chaste kiss on the brunette's tantalizing lips.

"I personally love that idea," she giggled, kissing Catherine again.

"I thought you would."

The two broke from the other's embrace and continued searching the rack. Sara occasionally looked back at Catherine, sizing her up for reasons Catherine didn't quite understand. The brunette grinned mischievously and pulled a dress off a different rack.

"You think a dress for a twenty year old would suit me," Catherine spat in shock.

"Yeah, an in shape cougar like yourself could get away with wearing anything like Terry Hatcher from Desperate Housewives. I was watching this Vh1 special and you qualify without a doubt!"

"Great, now I'm lumped together with a bunch of women who turn to the needle for the looks they feel they need!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Sara calmed down significantly. "Try it on. I can't wait to see how delicious you'll look in this one."

Catherine bit her bottom lip nervously as she looked over the very revealing dress.

_The color is actually really nice. I like it, but does she really think of me as a piece of meat? This dress shouldn't even be considered a dress! It's more like a thin, long rag, but if Sara wants a peek and needs a bit of entertainment who am I to deny her of that?_

A few minutes passed before Catherine had finished her final touches to slipping on the flowing little number. She slowly opened the dressing room door and confidently strode across the hardwood floor, modeling for Sara giddily.

"So…do you like it any different now," Catherine asked seductively.

"Um, yeah, I like it a lot more when it's draped over your wonderland of a body."

"Okay, John Mayer," Catherine joked with a hint of laughter. "You don't think the neckline is too…plunging?"

"Nope, not at all. You seriously think when it stops in between your breasts it's too revealing? Because I find it very appealing and…welcoming."

"And how would you feel if someone came up to me and hit on me because of that fact?"

"I would trust you would only flirt back briefly then tell them you're already involved."

"Would you let me flirt back?"

"As long as it doesn't get out of control and I'm not too sexually threatened."

"Let me tell you, Sara, there is no one you should feel sexually threatened by because maybe I haven't made this clear, but I don't want anyone other than you."

Sara smiled, happy with the words she had heard pass through Catherine's lips. She stood up and planted a light, innocent kiss holding hidden fire behind it, on Catherine's morphine like lips.

_God, they're so addicting and so fatal. I love it, _Sara thought as she felt herself deepening the kiss before breaking away gently.

"So…do you like it?"

"Yeah," Catherine bit her lower lip in giddiness.

"Then it's your turn. Pick out a dress for me and let's get the hell out of here. I think being fashionably late for a dinner shows you're anything but lazy and unreliable," she laughed.

Catherine grinned and pulled Sara by her belt gently into the dressing room, kissing her heatedly on the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Now for those of you who want to make my day, give me a little something and click on that button below! I don't care if you tell me my story sucks (as long as you do it tactfully because you KNOW there's a difference). Review please and thank you to all those who already have!! :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Again thank you so much for all the reviews and I told you I'd be posting more now that I don't have too much on my plate! :) I want to give a special thanks to GSRCSILVR25 for the constant reviews. They always make my day and I'm glad you are loyal to the story, telling me how you like it so far. _**

**_Anyway, here's the next chapter for you. This one to me is a little on the slack side, but that's just my opinion. The only reason why I feel this chapter isn't so great is because it's a way to build up to good moments and stuff. Plus, I've always been horrible with being able to stretch out the good stuff through multiple chapters. So, bare with me through the rest of the story as I try and please and keep this going for as long as I feel necessary. ;)_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Between kisses Catherine had a nagging need to ask, "So, mm, what happened with you and Grissom? I thought you two were a couple."

"Oh, now you ask," Sara rolled her eyes before bringing Catherine in closer to steal another passionate kiss.

"Well…it's not like I've been focused on getting answers lately. I mean…that Alan guy, I don't even know what we're talking about with him anymore because…I'm so focused on being with you."

They shared another strong and lustful kiss causing Sara to travel to places in her mind she didn't even know existed. She pushed Catherine down on her other knees and said, "Let me reenact what happened?"

Catherine furrowed her brows and didn't seem to want to know what happened at this point.

"Don't worry, Cath, it's not like that," Sara laughed, lightening the mood before the storm of her story bustled into town. "Now, don't get all paranoid after I tell you this, but…imagine we're in his bed."

_Ew, _Catherine thought. _Why the hell would I _ever _want to do that?_

Catherine accepted what Sara was saying as she looked into the brunette's chestnut eyes. She watched Sara sway above her and wondered when what happened would be demonstrated.

"Okay, so it's going great, right? We're having fun, forgetting everything and everyone? Now imagine this," Sara said, lowering herself to run her tongue over Catherine's and picking the smaller woman up to her feet, making Catherine ever being on the floor almost pointless.

_God, I loved how that looked. She's so willing…I have to get her to do that in the bedroom after dinner tonight. _

"The door opens and the lights are flipped on. Caught red handed," Sara grinned. "I had someone else in his bed with me thinking he was going to work late…late enough to get some from someone who cared."

"Oh…my God, Sara," Catherine said, furrowing her brows in disbelief. She swatted away Sara's hand angrily and roughly threw herself out of the dress, changing as quickly as she could. "I can't believe you would do something like that! How the hell can I trust someone after I hear they did such a thing?"

Sara's grin was wiped clean off her face and turned into a sad frown. She understood where Catherine was coming from, especially now as she recalled Grissom's reaction.

"_Sara?"_

"_Grissom, I-I thought you were working late!" _

_She was hunched over a hunk of a shirtless man, without pants as well, but the sheets concealed all but her breasts and torso. _

"_Yeah, well, I remembered what you said before and how much you want me to come home when shift ends, so I thought I'd listen to you and only work a little overtime. Taking baby steps."_

"_I should really go," the husky voiced, rippling man laughed lightly before grabbing his clothes off the floor at the front edge of the bed. _

"_Yeah, you do that," Grissom's fury grew. "If I ever see you again, I'll hit you so hard you'll forget your name, pal!"_

_Once the man was in the hall, Grissom slammed the door shut, angry but more importantly crushed. _

"_Grissom, I just…I didn't think you'd notice… You never notice." Her voice got lower with every fact stated. She felt there was no need for an apology and skipped over the entire thing, slouching down beside him on the couch, wrapping herself tightly in the sheets. _

"_I'm sorry, Sara, that I haven't paid attention to you for as long as I have. I'm sorry you felt like this was the only way to get what you wanted and it's my fault you went to these lengths. I'm sorry I wasn't better to you."_

_Sara nodded lightly, swallowing dryly and having a hard time forming words she had no problem with in her head before she went so far as to have sex with another man in Grissom's bed. She knew there were plenty of other ways to handle the situation and ways to get what she wanted and not get caught at all, but she thought about it and realized she wanted to be drastic. She wanted Grissom to see his little princess get her rocks off being fucked until she was paraplegic be a stranger. _

_She swallowed once more before scooping her clothes off the floor and turning to give him a peck on the check before slipping her clothes over her glistening body. It only took her a few seconds to dress herself and walk away with a jab to the heart as she heard Grissom whimper gently behind her, now on the edge of the bed. Her head hung low as her self-loathing soul carried on out the door near tears. _

Sara wore the same face she had when she left Grissom's townhouse the night as Catherine was the one to walk away, to not put up with Sara's possibly futuristic behavior.

Catherine raced out of the dressing room and brushed passed the woman re-hanging clothes people left behind disheveled, dress hastily still in her hands.

_Oh, my God. I'm such an idiot, _Sara thought.

_I told you! You shouldn't have let your guard down so easily, _Catherine thought as she wiped tears from her face before high tailing it out of the store.

_Damn it, I can't walk back to the hotel! It's too fucking far. What am I going to do? Do I leave Sara here without a car and go by myself? No, I'm not cruel like she can be. Maybe I could call Alan. He was nice enough to let us use his guest room when we stayed for dinner, but I'd hate to bother him. And I should probably apologize about the thing with his guest room. Well, that's a better way to start off the conversation I'm about to have with him. _

Catherine sighed and pulled out her phone. Alan was one of the first names in her contact list and she pressed the talk button, wanting nothing more than to get out of the parking lot and away from Sara.

"Alan?"

"Yeah, is this Catherine?"

"Uh huh, listen I, uh, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything!"

_Why does he have to be so nice? Now I feel like a jerk._

"Um, can you come pick me up? I went dress shopping and I, um, go into a fight with Sara. I don't want to go anywhere with her right now and since we're sharing a hotel room and car, that's kind of hard to do.

"No problem," he chuckled. "Tell me where and I'll be there as soon as possible."

LIPSLIKEMORPHINELIPSLIKEMORPHINELIPSLIKEMORPHINELIPSLIKE

"Catherine, I know I'm the last voice you want to hear, but can you tell me that you're okay? I'm at the hotel and you're obviously not. I'm really worried and I'd like to know nothing has happened to you," her voice was wrangled with pain and sorrow. She sighed and went through her contact list, stopping at the name Greg.

"Sanders," his friendly and familiar voice spoke crisply through the phone making Sara smile in relief.

"Hey, Greg, it's Sara. I need you to do me a favor and call Catherine. Ask her anything, but just worry about figuring out if she's okay."

"Um, yeah, okay, a little wacky, but sure. Why don't _you _know if she's okay? I thought you two were together."

"Yeah, but then I had to open my big mouth and ruin everything," Sara mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, um, I don't know because we got into another fight, this one not so legendary, and she took off leaving me with nothing but concern and wonder."

"All right. I'll call her and find out what's what then I'll call you back and let you know. Do you want me to tell her you're sorry?"

"No, I'll be the one to tell her…in person when she calms down. When she's ready to here me admit my faults, she'll come to me and I'll deal with it then. Thanks, Greg, really."

"Eh, what are friends for if not to make things better for them and others involved?"

Sara laughed in relief and hung up, nervously rolling her fingers in a row along the face of her phone, awaiting Greg's call.

"Hey, someone by the name of Greg is calling you," Alan said, hanging up his own cell phone as he attempted to hand the phone over to the peaceful strawberry blonde.

Looking closely he could tell her eyes were closed, noting she was asleep. He didn't know how important the call was so he answered.

"Hello, Catherine's phone."

"Hi, this is Greg Sanders. I work with Catherine and I was wondering where she is, you wouldn't happen to know the answer to that question would you?"

"Um, yes, I do. She's with me at my place. My name is Alan and I'm a supplier for the lab in the area."

"And Sara," Greg had to play dumb.

"They had an argument and I didn't want to tell her where Catherine was because it didn't seem like Catherine wanted her to know. Is that all because she's sleeping right now and I'd hate to wake her."

"Oh, yes, thank you," Greg said before ending the conversation. He pressed number 2, his speed dial for Sara and waited for the tall brunette to respond.

"Did she answer? She okay?"

"No, but some guy named Alan did. He said she was staying with him and he didn't call you because Catherine didn't seem to want that. According to him she's asleep. Should I believe that story?"

"Yeah, he's the supplier for the lab and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Maybe you could ask Grissom how trustworthy he is because as I recall they're close."

"I'll think about it. Anyway, there you have it. She's fine so you can stop worrying and get some sleep. You don't have to work."

"But I do have that dinner later. There's only an hour and a half before we have to go. Ugh, I'll call Alan and…wait, he doesn't know I know."

"You should've called him before you called me."

"Yeah, I get that now, genius! Okay, I'll call and tell him I can't go. Thanks again, Greg. Love you."

"I know you do," Greg smiled, his cockiness slash happiness evident through the phone.

"Bye, Greg," Sara laughed.

LIPSLIKEMORPINELIPSLIKEMORPHINELIPSLIKEMORPHINELIPSLIKE

_I can't believe this, I get stuck with having to go to the party because I didn't have the balls to call Alan and try to get out of it. Damn my love for Catherine that I let her sleep and came to this God forsaken bore-a-thon. Oh my God, did I just admit I love Catherine? Shit, this is serious! I can't stay here. I have to tell her the truth! Fuck, I'm stuck. This is something at least one of us has to attend and since it's been decided it won't be her I'm not going anywhere. Great, I guess my confession will have to wait._

A few buzz killing hours later Sara made her way to Alan's place, hoping to find her darling blonde to explain how she could never do what she did to Grissom to Catherine.

"What if she doesn't want to listen? What if she's still asleep? Ugh, this is so complicated. Forget it! I'll keep waiting…even if it's what kills me."

Sara turned the car around and headed back to the hotel. She hated not being able to say anything to Catherine, but she kept chickening out for what she felt was for her own good. Catherine had always been feisty and was probably one of the few people at the lab that could take Sara in an all out brawl. She did not want to mess with the older woman at the moment, but soon, Sara hoped, she could be confident and say what she needed to before it was too late.

_Catherine, I hope I'm doing the right thing but turning this car around. I'd wait forever to see you come to me when you're ready. Besides, we have to leave tomorrow anyway so we'll have time to talk on the plane. God, I hope you'll want to talk on the plane!_

When she reached their room, she entered expecting to see Catherine comfortably resting on her own bed, smiling at the sight of Sara. The only Sara felt was a chill creep up her spine and neck as emptiness took effect. She dropped the keys on the nightstand after she locked the door and ran her hand through her hair.

_Maybe if I got some sleep I could put this ugly feeling behind me and drift away in some kind of utopia within the confinement of the walls of my mind. _

She snuggled up under the sheets and closed her eyes, sighing one last time before gradually falling asleep, wandering into a dream she might soon regret having.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_It's not so difficult to press this little button and review the story is it? If done it before for other stories and I didn't have a problem. Please, humor me if you haven't already and give me a little feed back. :( PLEASE????????_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_For the record this is not my last chapter. I have serious plans now I've thought about how to extend the story so you have more than 9 chapters. I'm hoping my plans goes over well, but in case it doesn't we can all lie and say this was the end. At least for the next few chapters it won't be winging it all that much, but I'm still a little flaky on the definite ending unfortunately, but hopefully as I write these next chapters, it'll become clearer, but I do have an idea how the story will go. Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope to hear from you guys soon! :)_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Catherine awoke to an empty, unfamiliar room. She took a look around at her surroundings and assessed she was at Alan's, the painful memory of the night before striking her down as it bolted through her mind. She tried to see things clearly as her vision was still foggy from having woken up a couple minutes ago and ran a hand through her hair.

_I need to catch that flight in a few hours. Ugh, I don't want to have to sit next to that two-timer!_

Getting off the bed, Catherine walked downstairs into the kitchen where she found Alan reading a newspaper and discussing more business on his cell. She smiled and sat beside him. She took a sip of the orange juice, no pulp, which he had set out for her and noticed her cell phone was past her glass of orange juice. Reluctantly she picked it up and saw three missed calls and a voicemail. She sighed, annoyed, and listened to the message first.

_I can't believe the nerve of her to call. Oh…but she says she cares, yeah, how do I trust that? You made this hard on yourself, Sidle. I'm going to be cold just to protect my heart from being shattered to bits and pieces. And to think I almost said 'I love you'._

Sara woke up feeling like shit run over twice. When she looked in the mirror she noticed she did after all look like she was crying.

_I can't believe I had a dream about Catherine that flayed my heart and left my crying until my throat was sore, my eyes felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets, and my ribs ached from the pressure. I can't believe I actually cried not only in my dream, but in bed as it was happening. That's never occurred with me before…not even with Grissom and I admitted I loved him sooner than it has taken me to even consider I _might _be in love with Catherine! Maybe that's why. I thought this one through and it fits. If only I hadn't told her about that Grissom thing. If only I had never done that! I have to make this right._

Snatching her phone off the nightstand, Sara noted a voicemail. She pressed the number one and waited after typing in her password. She listened to hear it was Catherine.

"Sara, this isn't me trying to talk to you about anything. I just wanted to know if you could do me a favor and take my stuff to the airport. Alan's going to drive me and really don't want this to be an ordeal. I really need my space and the more I get, the better chances of me being able to function at work. So…call me back and let me know what you think."

Sara hit "End" and called Catherine. She was expecting to get her inbox and leave a message, but pangs set in as Catherine's voice breezed through the phone.

"Sara?"

"Yeah, hey, um, I'll…take your stuff to the airport. I'm leaving in about an hour so I'll meet you at the gate. Call me when you get to the airport because I have our tickets, so you'll need to know where to go."

"How about I meet you outside the airport and we walk to the gate together. Less talking that way since we'll both know where to go."

"Um, yeah, okay, listen, Catherine…I have to tell you…"

"Sara, this really isn't a good time. I have to get ready so I'll see you later."

Before Sara could respond, Catherine had already hung up and let Sara wanting to cry all over again. This was going to be harder than she thought thanks to her past and giant mouth.

**LIPSLIKEMORPHINELIPSLIKEMORPHINELIPSLIKEMORPHINLIPSLIKE**

Sara parked and walked toward the airport, noticing Catherine getting out of Alan's car in front of the terminal. She smiled in heartbreak, tears forming in her eyes knowing she screwed things up and things would probably never go back to normal.

_What happened to "This started in Vegas and it'll end in Vegas"? I'm such a sick, inconsiderate, irresponsible ass! It's over and I know it, but I have to try to tell her. What's the point though, she'll never hear me out. _

"Catherine," Sara, expressionless, greeted her colleague. "Here's your ticket."

"Thanks," Catherine quickly replied. "Where's my stuff?"

"It's in the rental car. Hey, can we talk?"

"I would've said I'd call you for the information from the tickets if I wanted that, okay? I thought I made it clear I need to be able to work later tonight, as should you so…don't waste your time."

"I'll kill myself," she blurted, hoping to get Catherine's attention.

"Sara, don't act like hormonal teenager too stupid to see no one's worth killing yourself over," Catherine walked along, heading to the gate.

_Damn it, what am I going to do to get her to listen?!_

"I'm serious, Catherine! I'm really unstable."

"I'm sure you are, but you would never hurt yourself because of someone you're dating."

_Just say it, damn it, _Sara kept thinking.

"Look, Sara, I don't want to talk to you right now and I couldn't care less about what you have to say so save it because I'm not listening."

Once Catherine throw that into the mix, Sara shook her head and mentally stabbed herself in the heart and covered her mouth as not to let Catherine hear her scream in agony. Of course, it was only a thought demonstrating to her that is exactly how Catherine made her feel then.

_That was the final straw. I give up, _Sara thought, defeated.

The flight was nothing but silence and rebuilt tension between the two. Sara hated it and wanted to fix everything, knowing well Catherine wouldn't want any part of her apology.

When they landed in Vegas it was the same deal, no conversation, no confessions. Catherine parted ways the second they went to baggage claim and wouldn't see each other for another several hours. Sara took her bag and realized they had taken the same car to the airport.

_Shit, just when you think you can get rid of the Ice Queen, _Sara thought at her realization.

Sara pulled out the keys and saw Catherine waiting with the same expression she had worn the entire flight: loathing and aggravation. Both of them didn't want to be in this position and they knew they were going to be the face of the oh-so popular speech about inner office relationships greatly affecting the work place. Sticking the key in the ignition, Sara started the car and made her way to Catherine's house. Neither of them spoke nor did they exchange a "See you later".

Once Sara made it to her apartment, she threw herself onto her bed, curled into a ball and began to let the bottled up tears fall. She didn't want to go to work that night though there was no way she was getting out of it without using her vacation days which were becoming scarce.

As she got ready four hours after she cried herself to sleep, Sara knew what she was going to do was big and swallowed hard as she let her choice sink in a bit more before she officially committed and arrived at the lab ten minutes after assuring herself.

She looked into Catherine's eyes as their eyes locked from down the hall. Sara swallowed hard again before turning into Grissom's office ready to cry again. She pulled herself together as she approached his desk.

"Sara, how are you? I'm really happy with the equipment you and Catherine picked out for the lab," he smiled then looked back down at the papers he was working on.

"I'm sorry," she came out with it, genuinely speaking.

"For what?" Grissom focused a second time on Sara, concern crossing his face as well as his heart and mind.

"I'm sorry I went that far," she deepened her stare into his blue eyes.

"Oh," he finally comprehended.

"Yeah, I never meant to hurt you and now I really screwed things up. I didn't think about how that could later effect me as well, I guess I'm paying for it now, huh?"

"Is that all or did you come in here for something else?"

"No, I came in for this, but the apology was the most important thing," she said, pointing to papers hidden under the growing pile of more precedent ones.

Pulling the papers from the pile, he read the heading and dropped his hands to see her face without obstruction.

"This is your letter of resignation. You're quitting?"

"That I am."

"Do you have anything else to say?"

"Goodbye," she said after a short time of consideration. She turned on her heels and exited his office. She headed toward the direction of Catherine who was in the break room with the rest of the team as they waited for their assignments.

"Hey, Sara," Greg smiled and laughed when she entered the room, greeting her with a warm and welcoming signature Greg Sanders hug.

"Hey," she wrapped her arms around him, fighting back tears as she talked. She didn't expect Greg to be so happy to see her and it made it too surreal for her not to feel some kind of regret. "Guys, I have something to tell you."

Her announcement had all of them waiting for her to continue, except Catherine who seemed too busy getting comfortable in a chair. Sara looked over to Catherine and hung her head, staring down at the floor.

"Sara? What's wrong," Nick asked, worry striking in his tone.

"Um, I'm, uh, I'm off tonight. In fact…I'm, uh, I'm off every night from now on."

"What happened with Ecklie? I'll punch his face in," Greg shot up from his chair, anger apparent in his expression.

"Nothing," she laughed, glad to know he would support her. "I-I'm leaving."

That sentence got Catherine's attention. She looked up from her nails she had been picking at to pass the time Sara talked. Her eyes pleaded Sara not go and wanted to know if it had anything to do with their fight.

"What," the guys yelled, angry and torn apart.

"I-I can't stay here anymore. I've done everything I was supposed to in Vegas and now it's time I move on." Sara looked at Catherine and revealed her pain to the older woman. "See you guys around."

Sara turned and left the group without hugs she knew would hurt her even more than their expressions. She didn't want to feel that way anymore, it being the reason she was getting the hell away from Vegas, or rather Catherine.

"Wait, Sara," she heard a familiar voice call from behind her.

She turned to see a tortured Catherine and swallowed, not ready for whatever was about to happen.

"Are you really leaving?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Why? Why would you leave…_ever_?"

"You're not listening, so why does it matter?" Sara started turning toward the lab doors again, not wanting to make a scene.

"Don't go, Sara. Don't leave Grissom and Warrick and Nick and Greg! They all need you here and where else do you have to go? They're you're family."

Sara looked back at Catherine and noted the tears streaming down her cheeks. Sara hated seeing Catherine cry, especially since the tears only hurt her more because they seemed unreal and pointless.

"Do you really want to know why I'm leaving? Do you?" Her voice was loud enough for the state over to hear, but she didn't care at this point.

"Yes," Catherine sounded as if she were begging.

"I'm leaving because I can't have you anymore. You won't talk to me, you won't listen to me! How can I possibly deal with that? I'm leaving because I can't stand to look at Grissom another second knowing what I did to him! I don't whether or not anyone agrees if he deserved it, it hurts me more than anyone could ever know! But I'm mainly leaving because the one person I love is making me so unbelievably suicidal! And that one person is the woman I'm looking at right now. The one that doesn't get how difficult this is or how it could be if I stayed. Congratulations, Catherine… You won."

Catherine's mouth was gaping and she felt the same pangs Sara felt at that moment as she watched Sara retreating back. She didn't know what else to do. Sara's mind was made up for good, but how could she convince Sara her decision to get out of Vegas was killing her?

"Sara!"

For one last time the brunette turned to face the falling apart Catherine. "I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't trust me, Catherine, but I want you to know I could never do what I did to Grissom to you. I didn't even want to do it to him, but I needed him to care, to notice something! But never…I could never do anything to hurt you," she finally confessed, the tears extremely evident rolling down the younger woman's cheeks.

"I love you, too," Catherine admitted, not having anything else to say that would stop Sara.

Sara walked closer toward Catherine who, as much as Sara, wore her heart on her sleeve as everyone in the surrounding lab area watched in shock and disbelief. Greg, Warrick and Nick slowly made their way out of the break room to get a better view of the argument, having seen Grissom wander out of his office when Sara started to yell.

"What," Sara barely managed to get out, her voice a powerful whisper.

"I love you, too. More importantly I still trust you."

Sara, tears still in her eyes though changing from tears of love lost and pain to joy, walked faster to hug Catherine. She smiled on her way to the also crying red head and embraced, not wanting to let go.

After a minute of standing still and loving the squeeze of the other, Catherine asked as she broke away from the hug, wiping her tears, "Want to go home?"

"Yeah," Sara laughed, taking Catherine's hand in hers and lacing their fingers as they headed for the door.

"But Sara, what about your…" Grissom asked, confused as he watched the two head out.

"Forget it," Sara smiled at Grissom then redirected her attention back to the beaming Catherine and blushing, pulling up their hands closer to their face so Sara could kiss the back of Catherine's. The red head laughed and looked down at their hands and the floor briefly before looking up at the door to see where she was going.

The rest of the lab watched as the two of them disappeared into the distance as if there were no worries and no later recognized consequences.

"Huh, never pictured Catherine a lesbian or into Sara," Hodges randomly reported, appearing out of the blue.

Grissom, Greg, Nick and Warrick stopped staring in the direction of Sara and Catherine and gave Hodges their normal "Get the hell out of here" look that made Hodges tense.

"Sorry, I was interrupting again," Hodges said before slipping away back in the same direction he popped out from, leaving Grissom and the rest of the guys to stare at each other with furrowed brows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Please review! The reviews I've gotten have all be great and I hope to get more feedback throughout the rest of the story. Though this isn't my first fanfiction ever written, it'll be the first one I've finished and made public! _**

**_Like those bumper stickers that read: How's my driving?, how's my writing? How's my story? Review please! Oh for all the confusion on the ** out the review button, it means "ho" out the review button. To basically do with the button as you would, in the terms of Doris (season seven, episode "Ending Happy") a "pleasure provider" type of person!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the late update, but it was my birthday on Saturday so I went out with friends, letting them spend the night and after that one of them got me sick so I've been extremely tired the past few days. Waking up late is basicaly the summary of my existance as of late, but I stayed up to get this into the computer and upload it for you faithful readers (3:30 a.m.). Hope you enjoy! Oh, and sorry it's so short. :)**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Sara's right arm was draped loosely over Catherine's stomach as they slept through the fading in sunlight. The drapes were partially opened to reveal the soon-to-be bold sun's rays and the house was quiet for a change. Catherine was most certainly glad Lindsey stayed at a friend's house for a birthday party and sleepover seeing as how their crescendos could wake the slumbering people of Greece.

Sara's right leg was brushed up between Catherine's bent and hugging legs, tangled in the thin ivy green sheets of Catherine's bed. Not stirring but adjusting herself, Sara nuzzled further into Catherine's neck letting her lips graze the red head's soft skin and pulling Catherine into the perfect mold of their bodies.

"Mm," Catherine let a smile creep across her face keeping her eyes closed. She seemed about ready to wake and surely against Sara's deepest wishes. "Sara?"

The taller of the two sighed into Catherine's neck and planted an easy kiss close to her shoulder. She was far from ready to get up and start her day and she was not about to show signs of anything different.

"Hm," Sara responded with delay.

"I think we should get out of bed," Catherine's eyes were still shut though she was now lightly running her thumb over the back of Sara's draped right hand.

"No, w shouldn't. We should never leave this bed," Sara began to pout knowing well that it would only be evident in her voice.

Catherine laughed lightly into her pillow and enjoyed the feeling of a still and naked Sara pressed against her own bare flesh. She had forgotten how long she had wanted to feel the way she did at that very moment and how long she hoped she could have Sara to herself outside of her dreams. Now that she was in the brilliant brunette's arms she was truly happy and silently agreed she and Sara should never have to get out of her bed, but she knew that wasn't a possibility.

"Lindsey said she'd be home by eleven," Catherine informed Sara, hoping that would get Sara to start moving.

"And it's only seven thirty now. I say we sleep for another hour at least and then deal with the day."

"How did you know it was seven thirty," Catherine laughed.

"What time is it then, Cath?"

"It's seven thirty, but if you're still sleeping as best as you can right now…how could you have known?"

"Well…Sara propped herself up on her elbow and forearm. "How did you know what time it is?"

Sara opened her eyes before forcing Catherine on her back. Catherine opened her eyes with a smile and a giggle as she took in the sight of a delighted and extremely exposed Sara.

"Cath, I know you like what you see…so why don't you stop fantasizing and do it," Sara grinned before leaning down to Catherine's lips before she captured them passionately.

Catherine moaned into the kiss, smiling at the scenario. She grabbed bundles of Sara's thick brunette hair in her fists when Sara pulled away. Not letting the younger woman retreat, Catherine crashed her lips back onto Sara's and immediately begged for her tongue's entrance. As the shorter woman though, Sara couldn't deny the taste that awaited her oncec she accepted.

Sara ran her hand from Catherine's right shoulder gently down her bicep, past her angled elbow from holding Sara's hair, sliding down Catherine's side and finally resting it on her hip. She used her right hand, barely tucked under the pillow and parallel to Catherine's left shoulder, to hold her up before officially straddling the older woman.

"Damn," Catherine practically whispered with a grin stretched ear to ear.

"Like that," Sara asked, grinning equally as wicked as Catherine.

"Yeah…I swear, Sara, I get so high off your kisses alone.

Sara giggled at a seductive tone replaying, "Wait until we go at it again. I'm sure you'll love it even more when I've got three pleasing fingers inside you."

"Shit, Sara, make me cum right now, why don't you," Catherine half panted.

"I thought you'd never ask," she suspiciously raised her eyebrow.

"I'll see you later, Janna," Lindsey called back to her friend in the minivan as she reached the front door. "Bye, Mrs. Bishop!"

"Bye, Lindsey. Tell your mom I said hi."

Their smiles were genuine and they seemed very close. It was as if they had bonded though every time Lindsey had seen Mrs. Bishop, she was there to spend time with her best friend Jenna and not her mother. They had plenty of fun together, though. The three of them had been getting closer with each visit.

Jenna and her mother didn't appear too bothered by the fact Mr. Bishop worked a lot and rarely made even a cameo appearance so Lindsey found it to be insignificant, but when he did happen to swing by she greeted him politely as did the rest of the family. He was a nice guy and Lindsey knew what it was like to have a parent constantly out of the house.

Lindsey unlocked the front door and waved goodbye to the Bishop's as they drove off, knowing Lindsey had gotten in safely. The smell of strawberry pancakes, bacon, waffles, sausage, and French toast filled the air the second Lindsey took a single step inside.

"Whoa, it smells like a breakfast explosion."

The smile Catherine noted on Lindsey's surprised and excited face made Catherine warm inside, causing her to smile back before she felt Sara's hand rest on top of hers. When she looked at the beaming brunette, she flashed her pearly whites, raised Sara's hand to her mouth, and gave the bottom of her palm a loving peck.

"When will all this amazing food be ready?"

"It's done now, Linds. If you want something it's all on the table over there," Catherine pointed to the cozy, quaint dining room table across from the bar she stood gleaming behind.

"Awesome, but…aren't you two going to eat something?"

Lindsey pulled up a chair after grabbing a plate and some silverware, looking back at the preoccupied-with-each-other couple. The tiny blonde cleared her throat for the attention and when se received it, she corrected her posture and allowed a small smile to dance on her face.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Linds, what were you saying," Sara questioned, stepping out o the Catherine fog those crystal blue eyes had created.

Lindsey only laughed and not too reluctantly repeated her question. "Are you guys going to have any?"

"Yeah, in a bit, sweetie," Catherine answered, coming out from around the bar.

Lindsey smiled and shot her hand at the plate of plump waffles. Catherine shook her head and attempted to stifle a laugh as she settled in the chair beside Sara.

"Oh, mom, can we go swimming later," Lindsey took a break from stuffing her face.

"You can…but…Sara doesn't have her bathing suit with her," Catherine smiled, but seemed a bit disappointed.

"You can slips into your old suit and Sara could borrow your new one," Lindsey excitedly suggested.

"I don't think I'd fit, Linds. I'm not exactly your mom's size."

"Sure you are. I know you've got slightly wider hips and broad shoulders with a little more around the thighs, but you'd only have to squeeze a little."

Her smile was cute and sincere, making Sara smile and Catherine fall in love with the brunette all over again.

"Fine, but only if Catherine doesn't mind," Sara smiled at Lindsey then turned to watch Catherine's reaction.

"No, it's okay, but I don't think you'll like my choice in swimwear."

Sara grinned when she noticed Catherine blushing and leaned in so her lips brushed Catherine's ear. The corners of her lips curled before she whispered, "I don't care what it looks like. If we play our cards right and maybe get Lindsey to stay in the pool longer than us I won't be wearing it for long."

Catherine slowly closed her eyes and her breathing hitched. She was thankful Sara blocked Lindsey's view of her uncontrollably, inevitable, and embarrassing reaction.

Catherine moaned, but she was quiet enough that only Sara heard. She leaned into Sara, begging for her tender touch that drove her so insane she figured she would eventually en up in a mental institution.

Sara purred and gently grazed Catherine's thigh, knowing her body's position protected her movements from the youngest of the group's sight. She knew well what it would do to Catherine, especially after her confession before Sara made the red head scream so loud and so often, she predicted Catherine would lose her voice.

Sara heard Catherine's moan grow louder and longer which meant she needed to stop their charade before Lindsey harassingly teased them and saw and heard things she should not. She pulled away still devilishly grinning and got down from the stool, heading over to Lindsey at the kitchen table.

"So…will go swimming," Lindsey asked after crunching down half a piece of bacon.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have some of this delicious food, avoid the bacon and sausage at all costs and then head upstairs to squeeze into your mom's suit."

Sara inwardly grinned like the Grinch Who Stole Christmas and entertained the thought of Catherine in a skimpy bikini, working on untying her own top from the front. She sauntered with a sweet smile and dropped her bikini top to the floor before biting her bottom lip, closing the space between her and Sara.

"_Damn," Sara gasped. _

"_I'm going to take that as a 'God, Cat, you're so fucking sexy'," Catherine put on her pleading tone. _

_Sara's eyes relaxed shut as Catherine soothed over Sara's shoulders, biceps and took Sara's hands gently into her own. Catherine grinned at Sara's expression and brushed her lips against Sara's before pressing their lips passionately and pinning the taller woman against the wall of the bedroom beside the room door. _

"_Say it," Sara exhaled sharply when they briefly pulled away from each other for air._

_Catherine giggled then purred what Sara wanted to hear, "I need you, Sara."_

"_Where do you need me?"_

"_Right now," she stepped on her tip-toes, "I need you inside me."_

Satisfied with the flaming images and feeling immensely entertained she focused back on Lindsey and the food that patiently waited for the brunette's teeth and taste buds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Like it? Yes? No? Review and let me get inside your head a bit. :) _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, so I just back from a wedding about three to four hours ago and since they started serving dinner at the reception have been working on this update. I hope I'm making up for the time I didn't get the tenth chapter up and I hope you enjoy the eleventh!**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"No," Lindsey shrieked, failing to hold back her laughter as Sara clung to her while they approached the pool. "Don't do it. I don't want to jump in, it'll be too cold!"

"I don't care," Sara mischievously grinned and continued to unconventionally drag the little girl toward the poolside. "You're going in right now, no matter what."

"Mom, help!"

Catherine cackled behind the two as she stepped out into the backyard. She adored the sight in front of her.

_My girls are great together. Seeing Sara and Lindsey bond makes the world seem like an all right place. Even in nightfall I can still see the light of angelic and gleaming rays from the bursting sun. _

Once Catherine finished her though, she focused on Sara taking a leap into the deep end of the pool, a screaming Lindsey the entire way into the water. A giant slash was the conspicuous result of their cannonball maneuver and brought the warmest of smiles to Catherine's glowing face.

Sara and Lindsey surfaced as Catherine made herself comfortable in a lounge chair beside the house which didn't go unnoticed by Sara at all.

Coughing and clearing her face, Lindsey choked, "Oh my God, it's so cold! I can't believe you did that!"

"Of course I did, Linds, because I'm that cruel," Sara teased, her smile never fading.

Catherine flashed Sara a smile and grabbed her book from the small table next to her. She opened it to the page with her bookmark inside which was a little more than half way through the novel. With a contended sigh she picked up reading from where she left off, but that sure as hell wasn't going to last long with Sara around.

The brunette excused herself from the pool and headed confidently over to Catherine. She expressed a load of interest in the situation she was brewing in her mind as she slipped by the red head. She was sporting a strong grin Catherine didn't notice from being all too engrossed in her book, relaxing.

"Cath," Sara whispered in the older woman's ear, finally getting her attention. "I think you shouldn't make yourself a wallflower. I like you so much better when you're active…though you do look damn sexy when you read."

Catherine's eyes relaxed shut and she lightly leaned into Sara's almost touch. The body heat they were exchanging was too teasing for the smaller woman which caused her to brute. She barely pressed her hands to either of Sara's biceps and started sitting up, separating her legs to comfortably have one on each side of the lounge chair as she straightened her back.

Sara knew her plan was working as effectively as she had hoped it would. She knew she had to gradually move to attract Catherine to the point of getting her in the right spot. She leaned in and crashed her lips to the red head's. Catherine moaned instantly and gently dug her fingernails into Sara's muscles.

Sara carefully directed Catherine out her seat and started drawing her closer to the pool. Lindsey finally understood what Sara's plan was, smiling at not only the realization of the sly plot, but knowing it was going to happen. The taller woman grabbed Catherine by the waist and spun her so her back was to the pool. Catherine sought the opportunity to wrap her legs around Sara's waist and was hot to the point she could hardly tell how wet Sara was from previously being in the pool.

Within a few seconds of Catherine's movement, she felt Sara fall beneath her which in turn meant she was falling. Before they hit the water and went under Catherine managed to break from the kiss and exclaim, "Damn it!"

Lindsey laughed loudly as they splashed into the pool, joining her under not-so-nice circumstances but joining her at that. She was more than happy to not only hang out with Sara, but for once her own mother. It was less of a rarity now that Sara was around, but she still felt she needed more time with Catherine.

"You bitch," Catherine didn't bother to watch her language as she came up for air. She definitely felt Sara held her under too long, but she couldn't fight that woman's strength or will to hold Catherine captive. It seemed as though her vice grip was to keep Catherine from running away from their relationship which was something she knew she would have to keep securing Sara about occasionally.

Sara laughed but was rewarded with a large gulp of water flicked and shoved in her face, swallowing some of it and coughing before she headed toward Catherine.

"You know you don't mind because you love me and by no means hated what I did to get you here," Sara wildly grinned. "Now, I think you should wash your mouth out with soap, apologize to your daughter for your language and behavior with me and wait until later when she's not around to play fierce, sassy, irresistible, sexy and everything else so wonderful about you I've grown to love that an eleven year old doesn't need to see."

Catherine bit her bottom lip and let her blush spread across her rosy enough cheeks. She felt Sara wrap her arms around her waist and took the time to wrap her own arms around Sara's neck before smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Do I get a kiss for following your suggestions," Catherine asked nervously but inside was sure of what she was doing: flirting and Sara got the point.

"I think you deserve one," Sara admitted then chastely kissed Catherine, but held her lips against the older woman's for at least five seconds before breaking away fulfilled.

"Ew! Can we get back to swimming and throwing people into the pool without their consent," Lindsey interrupted the moment childishly, but made both Catherine and Sara smile without taking their eyes off each other until they released their embraces on the other.

"Yeah, sure, Lindsey, let's do that," Catherine smiled at her daughter, loving the time they were spending together.

_Man do I miss this. I'm so glad Sara is here to help me see that. I feel like a horrible mother for not knowing well on my own, but I'm so happy now that I can spend my time with the two girls that matter most to me, _Catherine thought with a illuminating glow all around.

Sara and Catherine jogged through the water over to Lindsey and simultaneously attacked the little blonde, tickling her until she begged long enough for them to stop their game. Sara stared at Lindsey and Catherine, enjoying how they looked together and knowing she wasn't going anywhere.

_They're my family now and I _know _I will never want to be anywhere else. Now that I've had them to myself, I never want to know what life is like without them because I know it isn't even a forth as gratifying, _Sara thought about her current and merry situation. _There will undeniably be more fights and disagreements with Catherine, but I think we can keep them under control. We just have to talk them out more; communication. It's the one thing I've noticed all great relationships lack. It's what Grissom and I lacked. We went strong for a while like an ever lasting flame, but without communicating our wants and needs we faltered and I screwed up…_big time_!_

"Are you going to keep staring at my mom or are you going to play Marco Polo with us," Lindsey smashed Sara's thoughts, leaving the brunette the single choice of coming back to reality to realize they planned to play a pool game.

"Huh? Oh, um, no, I'll play with you guys. Who's going to be it," Sara shook herself back into the surreal.

"Since you were too bust ogling me, Lindsey and I think you should do it," Catherine looked down at Lindsey and giggled with her daughter.

"Great," Sara frustratingly sighed and rolled her eyes then calmingly sighed and stepped back a few steps. "How many should I count to?"

"Um, does ten sound good, mom?"

"Yeah, ten's fine, Linds."

"Okay, here we go," Sara, for the third time in a minute, sighed.

A few minutes later, Sara acquired a skill for really listening because she was prowling toward Lindsey and curled her lips to form a devilish grin.

"I've got you," Sara interjected as she threw her hand in Lindsey's direction.

"No," Lindsey cried when Sara tagged her after she came up from underwater. She had tried to escape Sara, but guessed she made too much noise swimming away and having only moved a few inches at best.

Sara laughed and Lindsey looked past Sara at her mom laughing in the corner.

"Guess that means you're it now, Linds," Catherine practically slapped her knee she found how loud and not too great a player her daughter was.

"Darn it, I keep trying to be better at this stupid game and yet…if I'm not automatically it first, I am the second round."

Her pouting only made Sara laugh more, but she felt the little one's pain though it wasn't pain in the way Sara had grown up with. She knew Lindsey hated how she couldn't pull something off and lightly placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's okay. It's just a game."

"Yeah, but I'll never find you guys," Lindsey continued to pout.

"Sure you will. This pool isn't that big," Catherine approached the eleven year old.

"Fine, but after half an hour I'm calling it a night and going upstairs to change. Ready?"

Catherine and Sara looked at each other to corroborate. Turning back to face Lindsey, they simultaneously nodded.

"Kay, one," Lindsey closed her eyes and began her count.

Sara and Catherine smiled at each other, drifting silently into the deep end. They both knew Lindsey could swim and felt extremely comfortable in any condition involving the water, so they pushed the limit by going to the other side of the pool.

"You do realize how good you look in my suit, right," Catherine complemented Sara with a Cheshire cat grin.

"I do now, thanks," Sara smiled, her blush increasing to give her face a nice pink to red tint. She was tempted to look down at their feet in the water as they supported themselves with the ladders.

"Five," Lindsey's counting grew louder as the comfortable silence built between Catherine and Sara.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Catherine confessed.

"Then do it. Lindsey's eyes are closed and for all we know, she doesn't cheat by peeking."

"Yeah, for all we know! I'm not sure I want to take that chance," Catherine turned her grin into a nice little smile. She felt a bit like a teenager claiming they were in love, but since she was doing it easily with Sara being the one by her side she never minded feeling that way anymore because with Sara she didn't feel as stupid; it felt natural and right to want to be childish but mature.

"Well, I sure as hell know I am _more _than willing," Sara smiled, happy to be where she was at the moment. She closed the space between her and Catherine and leaned in, passionately kissing Catherine.

Instantly Catherine parted her lips and knew Sara would take that as an invitation. Pleasingly, Sara ran her tongue over Catherine's and wrapped her arms tightly around Catherine's waist. Catherine moaned and took hold of the railing of the ladder to support both hers and Sara's weight. Instead of wrapping her legs around Sara's waist, she ran her right knee between Sara's legs.

Sara moaned and loved the feeling of Catherine pressing her back against the ladder and coming onto her, like in her fantasies. She knew they would have to stop before they took it too far and Lindsey perfectly came in on her silent cue.

"Marco!"

"Polo," Sara hardly broke from the kiss in response for the both of them.

"Damn…it looks like…we're going to have to continue this…later," Catherine fought to say through kisses she forced in order to get her temporary fixed she hoped would hold her over until she could get her hands on Sara again.

"I know, but there's the rest of our lives for this stuff," Sara gently and gradually pushed Catherine away. "Now you go somewhere. Split up and let's pray this takes her a while to find one of us."

They shared a smile and Catherine swam wide to the other side of the pool, parallel to Sara the entire time Lindsey remained 'it'.

"God, that was so much fun," Catherine said as she entered her bedroom after they all called it a day and decided were too tired to carry on in the pool. "I can't believe we have to go to work in two hours, though. What a buzz kill!"

"I completely agree," Sara laughed her way into the bedroom. "Plus, we'll have to face Grissom…and worse….Ecklie."

Both women shook their heads and shoulders in disgust for the mention of the man's name. They didn't really regret having said "I love you" in the office since it saved their relationship when it was supposed to be salvaged, but they were expecting to let things move forward considerably before they blabbed it to anyone at work.

"Well, it's better we face them sooner and…we should really take advantage of our time left to watch a movie with Lindsey tonight," Catherine stripped herself of her bikini top. When Sara caught the action she was reminded of her fevered daydream. Swallowing involuntarily she eased over toward the bathroom.

Licking her lips, she made a stealthy approach that scared Catherine, causing her breasts to bounce as she tried to cover them. Why she felt exposed she would never understand since she knew Sara had seen her naked more than on one occasion and she had seen Sara naked on all the same occasions.

"Why are you staring at me, Sara," Catherine embarrassingly asked, nerves getting the best of her.

"I'm staring at a beautiful and amazing woman, oh, and don't let me forget wonderful. I don't more of a reason to stare at you than all those adjectives used to describe the ever-so-irreplaceable Catherine Willows."

Sara smiled when she noticed Catherine blush and smile. She loved their exchanges throughout today. She lovingly pushed back Catherine's hair behind her left ear and widened her smile at Catherine's appreciating smile. She dropped her arms from around her chest and stepped closer to Sara.

"I love you," Catherine near whispered to a currently glowing Sara.

"I love you too," Sara replied before leaning in and smoothly pressing her lips against Catherine's before putting her right hand on the back of Catherine's neck to deepen their interaction.

"Maybe," Catherine started after they mutually ended their kiss, "we could skip work tonight."

"As much as I'd love to do that, I think we should go," Sara disagreed.

"Come on, it's not like we do it all the time. If Grissom really needs us because of some emergency or something we'll go, but if he doesn't we could stay here with Lindsey in each other's arms. Would you ditch work for me, Sara?"

Sara smiled then stretched it into a wicked grin before proudly admitting, "Yeah, I will."

Catherine giggled and sweetly let their lips meet. "If it's even possible, I think I just fell in love with you even more!"

"Good because now I feel immensely loved by the only person that matters when it comes to saying those three words…with the exception of Lindsey of course."

"Of course," Catherine teasingly concurred.

"Okay, I think we've flirted and kissed enough for the time being. Get dressed and let my change. We can continue our favorite charade later, agreed?"

"Agreed," Catherine silently laughed before pushing Sara out of the bathroom and shutting the door as not to tempt the turned on brunette.

"You're my one and only," Sara confessed through the bathroom door to Catherine before fully turning to get changed herself.

Within a few seconds she heard the bathroom door violently swing open and Catherine running toward her. She wasn't sure what was wrong or what had gotten in to the red head, but Sara braced herself for the impact she anticipated at this rate of Catherine's charge.

Not long after Sara saw Catherine running toward her, did the older woman jump into Sara's arms, wrapping her legs around Sara's waist and with flaming lips, kissed Sara in a way the taller woman could get used to and one she usually didn't perform. She shoved with a bit of ease and innocence, with love and out of control thanks, into Sara's opened mouth.

_Damn, she's good. God, I hope this never ends, _Sara thought as she clawed at the small of Catherine's back.

_Fuck, she is going to be the death of me. Hell if I care though, she's so freaking perfect in every way and I'm happy where I am in my life and with her. I love this woman so much I know I'm never giving her up, _Catherine smiled into their kisses without lessening the impact of a single one of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Review please and for those of you who have, major thanks for the comments. I love my reviews! ;)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Here's chapter 12 for you! I also want you all to know that I double posted, but the other post is of a new story I've started. I'm great at multitasking and I'd like to push myself to work on two stories at the same time so bare with me if I don't keep up as best I should. Maybe a few encouraging words in a nice little review with help! :)_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Sara had no idea where Catherine found the strength to be so bold, but she loved it. The feel of Catherine wrapped around her waist, their mouths pushing harder onto the other, hands freely roaming, it was the best feeling in her mind. Catherine was not about to stop her actions and as of now definitely did not mind she was topless in Sara's arms, passionately kissing her co-worker with her bedroom door wide open.

"Mm," Sara moaned and attempted to break away from the kiss. "We…should…mm…close the…damn, Cath…door."

"Fuck it," Catherine hurriedly commented before slipping her hands in and around Sara's pant line, quickly unbuttoning them and rushing the zipper to the end of its run.

"What about Lindsey?"

"She won't know," Catherine forced another kiss and pushed her tongue down Sara's throat, eliciting a moan from the supportive, in a physical way at the moment, woman.

"What the hell…has gotten into you," Sara fought to pull away from Catherine's touches, kisses and ready-to-go behavior.

Catherine stopped when she realized she was bothering Sara with her aggressiveness and sighed, her legs still tightly wrapped around Sara's waist. Sara had set her right hand in Catherine's hair innocently as she ran it through the light red locks.

Laughing, Catherine confessed, "No one has ever said anything like 'you're my only one' to me before and I think it's special when a person comes out with it."

Sara smiled and brought her lips to the smaller woman's, not expecting more than a brief little peck. She, immediately following the kiss, pulled back and stared into Catherine's electric blue eyes that jolted love and happiness into Sara's heart. She loved every second of staring at Catherine and given their position at the moment, it was all ten times more worth while.

"I'm glad I make you feel like you need to tackle me into the bed so we can roll around for a while," Sara smiled and lifted Catherine like you would a two year old on your hip when they got too heavy and started sliding down toward your leg. The repositioning made Catherine giggle, never breaking eye contact with Sara.

Once she was right where Sara wanted her, she grinned and informed, "Sara, I don't think if we're in bed together that they're be a whole lot of rolling around."

Sara laughed and lowered her head for a second because she found the images funny and stress relieving. "I'm glad you agree. I probably should've picked my words better, huh?"

"Probably? Try definitely!"

They shared a short lived laugh and Sara thought to put Catherine down, but didn't want to let her darling woman go so she settled for moving toward the bed and plopping Catherine on it. The red head bounced when she landed and decided to lay back on her elbow and forearms.

_Shit, _Sara thought, her eyes most likely growing wide with want. _Catherine looks so fucking hot like that. No top and only bikini bottoms. She's killing me by flaunting that damn gorgeous body in my face when I know we shouldn't do what I'd love to do to her right now. Her hair is cascaded around her shoulders and face, not long enough to conceal her perfect breasts, her smile slash grin so inviting, her short and skimpy, flimsy looking bikini bottom just in the way. Damn, she just seductively did like a Basic Instinct move and gradually raised her leg, her knee parallel to her chest. Fuck, she's beautiful. _

"So…are you going to take me all the way home before we go back to Lindsey?"

Catherine knew Sara was finding hard to resist her, so she pushed for her own pleasure and though she knew it was selfish, she didn't care. She knew she would pleasure Sara as much as Sara wanted to give her the world…which is exactly what she was going to do.

"Huh?" Sara didn't pay any attention to Catherine's comment, only swallowed and stared at the now slowly stripping Catherine. She was enjoying the scene Catherine was performing. The older woman dug her thumb underneath the right side of her bathing suit, tugging ever so slowly to completely expose herself.

Catherine seductively giggled and bit her bottom lip before picking herself up off the bed, sauntering toward Sara. She started tugging on the other side of her swim suit, but stopped when she reached the gazing brunette. She loved how Sara couldn't keep her eyes of her, paralyzed by the sight before her which made Catherine giddy seeing as how that sight was her.

"I'm going to revise my previous statement and say, 'Are you ready for me to give you a homerun'?" Catherine took Sara's hands and placed them over her waist. "I've been waiting for some time for you to give me my sex induced haze, although my Sara induced haze is powerful…I'm looking for a little more."

"Oh," Sara barely spoke. She was quiet and still staring with wide eyes.

"Are you okay," Catherine laughed, finding Sara's look absolutely adorable.

"Mhm," Sara finally shut her mouth and dryly gulped down. She wasn't sure why she seemed so tense and nervous. Maybe it had something to do with how enticing Catherine appeared to be for the time being.

"Are you sure? I won't do anything if you're not comfortable, you know that, right?"

That brought Sara back into reality. She relaxed all her muscles and devilishly grinned. "Yeah, I know and no, you don't have to back away from me. I'm fine, I swear. This just…caught me a little off guard."

Her eyes were back to their normal size and she momentarily backed away with her grin. She shut the bedroom door and jammed a chair under the door knob so they wouldn't have an unexpected visitor. She hurried over to the boom box on top of the dresser and randomly chose a CD, putting inside the player. Once the disk loaded, with twenty two tracks of at least three minutes each, they were in good shape for the next hour and six minutes. She pressed play and turned the volume up all the way. The first track was blasting through the room and surely into the hall far enough that Lindsey would only be able to hear the music and not the anticipated screams.

Catherine grinned then bit her bottom lip again. She loved how Sara was trying to cover things up so they could get what they wanted and Lindsey didn't have to know about it unless she really attempted to make sense of it all which Catherine knew her eleven year old was curious but also a bit lazy and laid back. She watched as Sara approached her with that same devious grin she wore when she was excited or planning something, usually both at the same time.

Sara let their lips meet, but only held them together for a matter of seconds before twirling around Catherine and plopping down on the bed as she had forced Catherine to do not too long ago. She turned her grin into a sweet and loving smile before gently pulling Catherine by the wrists toward the edge of the bed. She let go of Catherine only to undo the string of the bathing suit at the center of her neck. She untied the string and slowly let the material fall off her breasts, showing she was ready and she meant everything that was about to happen.

Catherine smiled and almost cried tears of joy that Sara was so compliant. She gingerly pushed her right leg between Sara's legs and cupped the brunette's face. She was going to do this right given the circumstances. Sara smiled in a way that showed Catherine she was more than ready to accept what was happening between the two. She was not going to deny they had more than the physical aspect of their relationship to look forward to in their future. All of a sudden, the two of them finally noticed their surroundings. The song that currently played on the CD sang:

'_I need you tonight_

_Cause I'm not sleeping_

_There's something about you girl_

_That makes me sweat'_

Both women's smiles spread and shared a laugh before Catherine took Sara's hands in hers, staring down at them.

"We can't do this. Not right now. Let's wait until we can get Lindsey out of the house and don't have to play the music really loud…because in all fairness the only music to my ears I want to hear is you panting, screaming and talking to me when it's over."

Their innocent smiles reassured the other. They knew it was the truth and the fact they both wanted to have more than just sex and experience each other completely was enough to tide them over.

"I'm glad we see it the same way. So…now that we're on the same page…what you do say we just assist each other in changing in a very sexual way and get back to your daughter?"

Catherine chuckled and shut her eyes for a moment before correcting Sara. "_Our _daughter. At this point I consider her as much yours as she is mine."

Ecstatic to be getting that news, Sara smiled and sauntered merrily over to the radio. She turned the volume down considerably, but only to the point where it wasn't overpowering any conversation they wanted to start. She then went over to the door and ripped back the chair so anyone could burst through. She was hoping if Lindsey wanted inside, the closed door would intimidate her into knocking.

"I love you _way _more than I did mere seconds ago," Sara confessed with the cutest of smiles Catherine had ever seen her sport.

"Thank you," Catherine joked.

"Wow, that's really all I get for professing my major love for you?" Sara took the bathing suit top and picked it up over her head. Once it hit the floor she smirked and started rolling down the jeans she had managed to get into earlier. She knew the plan was to change and she was three fourths of the way done, but Catherine was a little behind. Plus, Sara wanted a little action and she was quicker with dressing than the red head.

"Since when did we decide on that, Sidle," she seductively inquired, closing in on the younger woman.

"Since I want something from you and I just can't wait. I don't expect you to finish until later, but I think I'm okay with that."

Catherine raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was all a ruse or fantasy. She pinched herself and felt the sting. She scrunched her nose at the pain and knew it was no fantasy. She refocused her attention on Sara who was comfortably much closer. Their bare breasts brushed against each other they were that close. She relaxed her eyes closed and sharply inhaled when Sara form fitted their bodies together.

"I'm supposed to be in control," Catherine quietly reminded herself out loud, causing Sara to smile.

Catherine forced her eyes somewhat violently open and smiled at the smiling Sara, making her warm inside. She raised her left arm onto Sara's shoulder and her right arm on Sara's hip. She pulled down on Sara's jeans and planted a gracious kiss on the brunette before crouching down to get the jeans at Sara's knees. Sara lifted her feet and stepped out of her pants one leg at a time. Afterward, she parted her legs, shoulder width apart as if to silently tell Catherine where to go from there.

"Oh, I see how this is going to be," Catherine snickered. "I think maybe we should turn that music up full blast."

Sara kept her attention on the wall and failed at her attempt to mask her grin of content, amusement and presumptuous accomplishment. She waited a few seconds then looked down at Catherine who settled on her knees. She grinned as if to say, 'You're lucky you're so damn sexy because if you weren't then your cockiness would get you nowhere'.

Catherine then wrapped her arms around both of Sara's thighs, her left hand on the back of Sara's right thigh and vise versa. She positioned herself to start a hare above the knee and placed a passionate kiss with added tongue on a section of skin. Sara whimpered and felt the pounding from not only her heart but below the waist.

Catherine smiled into her next kiss which was closer to Sara's center. She was more than happy to be doing this because it turned her on to no end, but she was going to tease Sara for now until the brunette delivered.

"Sara," Catherine purred, skipping a few steps and sections of skin she ran her tongue over the younger woman's clit, making Sara shiver and weak in the knees.

"Shit…fuck," Sara could feel herself becoming more and more ready to fall on the floor. "You want something?"

"Yeah…let's switch it up a bit here. I really need my fix…focus on me?" Catherine played with Sara once more by gently nibbling at the bundle of nerves and grabbing Sara's ass as she commenced her fall backwards onto the ground.

"Now that you've made me weak and practically useless? Why not," Sara caught her breath as quickly as she could, wanting her breathing to even out a bit before panting ensued.

Catherine grinned, passionately for a brief kiss then opened her eyes, staring at Sara with a twinkle in her blue eyes as she laid herself down on the ground. Sara matched Catherine's grin and hovered over the red head.

"I'm sure I'm going to love you even more after this," Catherine continued to purr, placing her hands lightly on Sara's shoulders, ready to receive.

Sara continued to grin and kissed Catherine, immediately running her tongue along Catherine's bottom lip. Catherine then opened her mouth, allowing Sara full access and loving the feel of Sara's tongue gliding across her own.

"Mom," Lindsey screamed down the hall, growing impatient.

"Mm, what, honey," Catherine yelled back between kisses, trying to get what she needed for the moment and supply attention for her daughter.

"When are we going to watch the movie? I'm in my PJ's already so now all I need are two really cool and really awesome adults to come join me in the living room!"

"Okay…mm…we'll be down…God, I love it when you kiss me…we'll be down in a second, okay?" Catherine had near murmured her comments about Sara's kisses and kept her moans low so only Sara would hear as the things directed at her daughter were almost screamed through the closed door and over the music so the eleven year old could hear her responses.

"Fine, but it better be a quick second," Lindsey yelled, sounding further away as she traveled down the stairs.

Catherine giggled in a low and sexy tone that Sara found so attractive. She couldn't resist the sugary, fiery red head and she was glad she couldn't keep her hands to herself.

"We should…probably stop," Sara disbelievingly said.

"I don't think she'll mind if we say it took us a long time to change because we're getting older, do you," Catherine kept up her giggle, squeezing Sara's shoulders and bringing the brunette closer.

Sara laughed and kissed Catherine once more before exploring elsewhere on her body. She lifted Catherine's shirt gradually and smiled down at the smaller woman. Once Catherine's midriff was exposed, Sara slid down her body and kissed the area she had recently uncovered. Within a few seconds she added her tongue and Catherine, pleased with Sara's actions so far, moaned.

Things moved at a slow pace until Lindsey's voice came bursting through their ears.

"Mom, when are you and Sara coming downstairs!? It's been almost twenty minutes!"

Catherine groaned at the fact Lindsey was interrupting her Sara sex time that she knew should be planned another time, but soon following the groan was a tiny grunt she hoped was inaudible to Lindsey's ears.

"Yeah, sweetie…give your mom…a few more minutes," Sara lifted her hand from between Catherine's legs.

"Damn…we…we should…stomm…!" Catherine had to cover her mouth before being able to say 'stop' seeing as how Sara had begun teasing Catherine with her tongue on her severely sensitive lips.

"What was that," Sara smiled, raising her head only slightly this time, laughing at Catherine's reaction. She replaced her mouth with her middle finger before she felt Catherine's whimpers were enough to suffice.

"God…Sara…just…just do it already!"

"It would be my pleasure," Sara laughed, grinning wickedly as she adored Catherine's face for the moment. She finally inserted three fingers, one right after the other and pumped slowly at first.

"Jesus…fucker," Catherine panted, yanking on her bed's comforter to bit down on so she wasn't too loud.

"Jesus fucker, Cat? I didn't think Jesus ever fucked anyone," Sara lowly laughed in tone.

"Shut the…fuck up," Catherine was reaching her climax as Sara pumped in and out of her quicker. "Oh…Sara…Yahtzee!"

Sara immediately busted into a fit of laughter. Once she felt Catherine relax, she rolled over onto her back and continued to laugh about Catherine's orgasm.

"This…never leaves the bedroom," Catherine pointed an angry finger at Sara whose face was turning red from laughing so hard, tears streaking down her checks.

"What…ever," Sara found it becoming increasingly harder to breath. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Wow! Jesus fucker and Yahtzee, all in one time! I think I hit the lotto."

No matter how much effort Sara put into holding back laughter, she failed and held her sides from the strength of each one.

"I'm serious! If you tell anyone I did that…I'll tell them about the time you pinched me on the neck when you hit!"

Sara's laughter died out and she smiled at Catherine when she rolled onto her left side to face the beautiful woman in front of her. "I don't care if you tell anyone about that…because I know it was something I've only ever done with you… And I love you."

"Aw, that's so sweet, but I'll kill you if you tell on me," she came back to her stern self in warning.

"I'm not going to share my most intimate moments with my girlfriend with anyone I know, Catherine," Sara lightly laughed, making it sound far from the type of laughs she let loose a short while ago.

"Good…because I wouldn't either."

They smiled at each other staring into each others eyes. They shared a moment of silence though their eyes were saying more than words could ever express. They only laid there staring at each other for a minute or so before they got up and continued to get dressed, putting on their sleepwear and getting back to Lindsey.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated! So drop off your comment and I'll get on with my story. :) And again, thank you to all of ou who have reviewed my story at least once. I'm happy to see people take their time to say a little something, no matter what that something is! _**

**_So...push the botton and tell me something!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Okay, so as a warning I want to let you all know that early Saturday morning I'm going on a family vacation and there will only be one computer! I'm not sure how much time I'll be able to upload, but any spare time I get I'll be writing in my notebook without uploading onto the website. :( When I can get a hold of any computer at my cousin's house or the laptop we'll be using I'll copy and upload my latest editions, but no guarantees. :( But feel free to enjoy the chapter!! :)_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Lindsey sat between Catherine and Sara, snuggling into the both of them as she started drifting off to sleep. She couldn't fight off the sleep any longer like she desperately had been for the past half hour. She nuzzled more into Sara's side, leaving Catherine to feel cold and sad she had no one to cuddle for the moment.

Sara looked up from the top of Lindsey's head, still running her hand gently through the sharp blonde locks of the eleven year old and met Catherine's gaze. She smiled and leaned in to give her girlfriend an innocent kiss. When they separated, Sara figured it was time to put Lindsey in her bed for the sleep she obviously needed. She swept the little girl into her arms and whisked Lindsey upstairs.

When Sara returned downstairs she noticed Catherine was now taking up the entire length of the couch as she was laying on it. She smiled at Sara and motioned the younger woman over to her.

"Where am I supposed to sit," Sara asked with a full gap toothed smile.

Catherine cupped the side of Sara's face and smiled back, dropping her hand into Sara's to pull the brunette's arm across her body. She hoped Sara would take the hint and lay herself down over Catherine. When Sara moved into the desired position of Catherine's, the red head stretched her smile and rested her hands on Sara's hips.

"I love you," Catherine admitted as she played with Sara's silky smooth locks.

"I love you, too," Sara replied with equal affection and lowered her head, placing a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "So…now that our not-so-little little girl is in bed, what do you want to do?"

Catherine watched the smile on Sara's lips spread from ear to ear, forcing her to smile as merrily and kneed Sara in the groin in a way that did nothing to hurt the younger woman, but bring her closer to Catherine. "I was thinking maybe we could just watch something other than a kid's movie and share a bed…but I think I'm a little too tired for se if you don't mind."

They shared a tiny laugh and large smiles before Sara nodded and got up to find a movie on the shelf dedicated to every movie the Willows' owned, but not before receiving a groan of frustration from Catherine in the process.

"I'm right here…and I'll make sure to warm you up when I get back over there."

Sara's response seemed to cure Catherine's sadness as she smiled and pulled the blanket draped over the top of the couch onto her body to keep her warm until Sara returned.

"What do you want to watch," Catherine asked Sara as though she were the one looking at the shelf instead of snuggling into the blanket and the couch.

"Um, I don't know. Half of these movies I've never even heard of and a third of them don't appeal to me whatsoever," Sara flatly stated as she scanned over the rest of the films.

"And the other third left unaccounted for?"

"Excuse me," Sara turned her head and slightly her body, not noticing her ass was directly in Catherine's view. "What are you grinning like that?"

"Have you seen the way you're analyzing those movies? Your ass is the only movie I need at this point…but getting back to what I was asking before: what about the other third that you seemed to forget about? You said that half of them you haven't heard of and a third of them seemed dull or whatever, but you never mentioned the others. If I played with the numbers correctly, there's still a third left over."

Sara smiled and nodded, "Oh, yeah. I guess I did forget."

Catherine giggled and replied, "And you're supposed to be the better one at math."

"Shut up…I got lost in thought," Sara laughed along, knowing it was funny she was smarter than anyone people claimed to know and a simple fractions problem, she created no less, caught her as tricky. "Um…what about Serendipity?"

"Sounds good to me," Catherine chuckled, not expecting Sara to pick a romantic comedy.

"Don't laugh at my choice, you're the one who has the stupid chick flick," Sara commented before putting the disk in the DVD player.

Once the disk was inserted and the player was reading it, Sara made her way back over to Catherine and picked her up from under the armpits.

"What the hell are you doing," Catherine laughed.

"I'm getting comfortable," Sara simply stated before lying on her back on the couch, letting Catherine down on top of her with great ease and patience. "I'll be _your _cochin instead."

Catherine smiled and readjusted herself, snuggling into Sara, her head turned to her right to watch the movie, lying on Sara's chest. She could felt Sara's steady heartbeat and smiled before her eyes grew heavy and slowly started fluttering shut. Within a few minutes Catherine was asleep and the movie had no substance as only the previews played.

Sara could tell by her even breathing, Catherine was sleeping already and smiled. She decided to have a little fun and teased the peacefully slumbering red head. "You're so old."

No more than ten minutes into the film and Sara joined Catherine in the art of sleeping. Both were relaxed and had never slept better in their lives. One of Sara's hands rested comfortably, loosely, on Catherine's back as the other rested as gently in the smaller woman's hair.

_I have never had something as intoxicating as Sara grinding her hips against mine. Our rocking pattern is enough to send me into an acid trip and I'm losing control. In all my years working alongside her, I never pegged her as an overly pleasing, in the best ways possible, woman. She has made me cry out in pure thrill and enjoyment ever time. _

_Sara was stripped, but she left me in my jeans. She had said it was a fantasy of hers to see me in nothing but my tight jeans and I imagine the fantasy always worked her since she was doing a hell of a job with me and felt just as aroused throughout the experience. _

_Shoving her hand in a tender way down my pants, I bucked my hips and prepared myself for what I hoped she would do next. I couldn't contain myself and knew she could no longer do the same. It was like releasing the hounds and we were dripping with sweat in the throws of passion. I have never been so wild, so untamed. She brought out the feistiest parts in me and turned them into something appetizing and appealing. _

_Once I hit my climax and relaxed my muscles, Sara came down from her own little high I had barely noticed before I screamed her name in release. She rested a bit and didn't want to roll off me, so she laid on top of me and waited until her breath had evened out before doing what she, in the first place, refused to do and rolled onto her back on the right side of me. I turned my head to look at her and smiled as she reached out and wiped beads of sweat from my forehead. This was perfect…right where I wanted to be for the rest of my life. _

_--_

_Catherine has never been so rough with me before and it's more of a turn on then I ever expected. She was giving it to me good and made me feel surprisingly dirty, but in a very good way. I felt incredibly sexy as she bit me everywhere she could get her mouth to land as she lowered herself to my core, teasing me as she always seemed to appreciate my squirms beneath her touch. _

_I, on my back and in my bed, wore what she asked me to: the shortest black skirt she could find and on top of that, rolled up so that it practically showed half my ass without anyone hiking it up even the tiniest bit. She begged my to leave my breasts exposed and enjoyed her long stare at me before she acted on pure desire, yearning, for my body. _

_She was naked, though I hoped maybe I would one time get to order her around and tell her what to wear because if I had the right to do so, she'd the most uncomfortable, but the sexiest thing in the world though to me, she already is the sexiest. And if she let me play dirty, she'd have more than what God gave her so I could feel what it's like to wrap my legs around her waist in the middle of it all and feel something stronger than her fingers inside of me._

_We hadn't gotten too far when she decided she wanted to make me even more wet and jealous than I was currently by leaning back and running two fingers lightly down her body. She reached her core and teased herself for some time and I really started to pant as I watched her give herself pleasure I knew I would soon get and soon give in return. _

_Finally as I reached the limit of patience, I attacked her at the foot of the bed so our feet were by the pillows. I forced her tongue to wrestle with mine and when she knew my impulse outbreak was under control, she regained higher ground. I have never felt so indescribably high as I had at that moment when her name grazed past my lips, lingering in her thoughts as it rang out through my orgasm. _

--

Lindsey walked downstairs to find her mother still deep in sleep as the morning sun strongly burst through the windows and white, see through curtains of the house. She noted the way her mother had fallen asleep, atop of Sara, and giggled as quietly as she could not to disturb the two of them.

She headed into the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast since she knew her mother would not wake for at least another half hour or so and glanced over to see the happiness that was her mother and best adult friend. She had finished pouring the milk into her cereal when she noticed Sara starting to stir. She figured she had been too loud and quickly frowned, disappointed in herself.

"Hey, Linds," Sara groggily stated, maneuvering Catherine off of her and onto the couch. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry…did I wake you?"

"No, not at all, sweetie. I was getting up anyway when I heard the cereal hitting the bowl. Good morning."

Lindsey smiled up at Sara and sat in her seat at the table, knowing Sara was plenty comfortable in their home and would, if she felt like it, take a seat or find something to eat.

"Good morning," Lindsey replied, jaunty.

Sara settled in the seat next to Lindsey at the quant table and peered over at Catherine who was lightly tossing in her sleep. She smirked at the calmness of her girlfriend in slumber, liking it just as much when the edge was off and then recalled her fantasy throughout the night. A low chuckle surfaced and she focused back on Lindsey who was smiling knowingly at Sara as she jammed a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"What," Sara asked, letting her laugh die out in her line of questioning.

"Nothing," Lindsey replied, obviously feigning innocence. She lifted the spoon to her mouth when she and Sara heard a loud thud come from the living room.

"Ouch! Damn, that hurt," Catherine said on the floor, rubbing her head and right arm as Lindsey and Sara approached with worry and bewilderment.

"Are you okay," Lindsey immediately asked before crouching down next to her mother and lightly placing her hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, sweetheart," Catherine said as she started to get back onto her feet.

"Are you sure about that, Cath," Sara attempted to stifle her laugh, but failed like every other time she had tried.

"Yes, Sara, I'm sure," she rolled her eyes at the brunette as she stood up straight.

"Okay," she smiled, still laughing, and closed some distance between her and Catherine before chastely kissing the older woman.

"Ew, couldn't you guys wait until I leave the room or something," Lindsey interrupted.

Both Sara and Catherine giggled and looked deep into each other's eyes with wide smiles and warmth. Silently communicating, "This is it. This is our life together and I'm not going anywhere."

"What's for breakfast," Sara broke the sweet, yet cheesy, moment with her question.

Catherine shook her head and closed her eyes to keep herself from rolling them. She gently pushed past the eager Sara and headed into the kitchen with a smile. She looked in the refrigerator to take inventory and decided since Lindsey had already started on her form of breakfast, Catherine thought to only focus on what she and Sara wanted to eat.

Catherine pulled out a carton of eggs and asked, "Are eggs alright?"

"Yeah, eggs are fine," Sara answered as she turned her phone on that she had left on the kitchen counter the previous night. Once her cell was completely turned on, she noticed she had three missed calls, all from Grissom. "Crap."

"What is it," Catherine asked, walking over toward Sara and reaching out to run her hand through those silky brunette locks.

"Grissom left me a voicemail. If he's not worried about where I was last night then he's going to kill me for not reporting for shift."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to stay."

"No, it's okay, it's not your fault," Sara reassured her girlfriend before disappearing into the other room to listen to the message.

"So…Lindsey, how've you been doing in school," Catherine asked the little one, trying to forget she probably could get her girlfriend fired.

"Good, I guess. You know that's really a question reflected in my grades and something you should ask my teachers. I could be lying to you."

Both of them smiled at her honesty before Catherine messed up Lindsey's blonde hair by rapidly running her hand through it. "Well, I hope you're not lying to me because I want to hear from you how school's going."

"Okay, mom," Lindsey smiled and went back to her cereal.

Sara appeared from the next room, looking cold and distant.

"So? What's the verdict?"

"The jury's in and I'm in big trouble. I-I've got to go. I'll see you later," Sara's panic was only a bit evident, but Catherine knew it was there.

Sara turned to leave and nearly tried to fly out the door before Catherine called for her.

"Wait! Sara!"

The taller woman turned quickly as if she had somewhere important to be and had to get there as soon as possible. She seemed impatient, but Catherine made sure she got what she wanted.

"No kiss goodbye?"

"Oh," Sara appeared relieved and came back toward Catherine. She quickly yet passionately kissed the red head then moved on to the smaller Willows, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I'll be back in no time, I promise."

With a smile on her face, she rushed out the door and left Lindsey to mope around while Catherine tried to calm herself down for her daughter's sake.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Alrighty then, it's time for you to write a little something. Tell me what you think! :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's the conclusion and I had nothing more that I really wanted to do with this story. I'm still working on my GSR story and I'm trying my hardest to get my updates out for my other stories, getting them from my notebook to a word document and then posted on the site being the only problems otherwise, the chapters are coming along. :)**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Grissom, I can explain," Sara pushed to get her boss to listen to her in his town house as he got ready for court.

"Sara, Ecklie wants me to fire you and unless someone close to you died then I can't excuse what happened. You don't have a night off scheduled for the next three months and you didn't come in last night. How can I just dismiss that, Sara?"

"Grissom," she pleaded, almost on her knees. "Look, I'll do anything just don't fire me. This job is my life…you know that better than anyone! Don't take that away from me."

"Give me your explanation then," he sighed in frustration.

"Okay…anything but that."

"Come on, Sara," Grissom started to walk away from her, ready to throw her back into reality without employment.

"No, please, just…you won't understand…and you'll _want _to fire me."

"I'd like a little credit. Now tell me or I'll be forced to side with Conrad."

"I was…I was with Catherine last night." She focused on the floor and nervously twiddled her thumbs.

"You were what?"

"This is what I was talking about…but you see…the thing is: you're a hypocrite! We dated for several months and you let it slide and now that I'm with someone else?"

"That was different," he attempted to defend himself.

"Why, because _you _were involved? That's my point, Gris." She gave up, not wanting to fight with him if it was going to be pointless. "Fine, just tell me I'm fired and let's get this over with."

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Catherine. Do you love her," he repeated, unemotional to get a straight answer from the brunette.

"Well…yeah." Sara looked like she was on the verge of tears. "What's not to love?"

Grissom smiled and inwardly chuckled. "And you're happy, right?"

"The happiest I've ever been other than when I first met you: my best friend."

He spread his smile and looked down at the floor, sighing before meeting Sara's eyes and continuing. "I trust you, you know. I think you can handle being with Catherine and keeping it out of the lab, but you do anything to disprove that…"

She cut him off in the middle of his anger surfacing at the thought. "I know, I can look for a different career or get the hell out of Vegas and find another lab…But I trust Catherine and myself to keep things professional at work and personal at home…as they should be."

"Then…no one has to know you two are involved," he smiled and dismissed everything.

Sara largely smiled and started to radiate joy before rushing over to her supervisor and old friend to pull him into a warm and friendly hug. "Thank you for understanding, Gil. I love you."

"I love you too, Sara," he laughed, happy to see her happy. "Now help me with this suit. I don't think it fits anymore and I don't have anything else to wear."

Sara's sweet smile turned into a grin and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head before getting behind Grissom to force the suit to fit.

--

"What'd he say," Catherine asked first thing when Sara strolled into the house.

"We're okay," she weakly smiled.

"Then how come you don't look all that thrilled," Catherine frowned, worried.

"I got put on probation."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Ecklie's going to be riding my back for the next two weeks to make sure everything goes swimmingly. We have to take different cars and leave shift at different times and go in our normal directions, as if we weren't even friends. If he suspects anything he has the right to follow us as part of an I.A. investigation."

"Damn it," Catherine spat, cursing at the bastard the ass kissed people came to know as Conrad Ecklie.

"I know…but…we've got all of tonight clear because I asked Grissom to give me the night off if I worked without a vacation or anything for the next two months and asked if he could take you off tonight because no one can watch Lindsey."

"But…she's having a sleep over," Catherine re-informs her girlfriend.

"I know that…and Grissom hates that he knows that, but he's going to lie for us," Sara smiled, gradually closing the space between the two of them.

"Wait…does that mean…?"

"Yes, he knows," Sara supplied the answer before Catherine could completely ask the question.

"Are you serious," Catherine pouted.

"It's okay," Sara laughed. "He understands and he's going to be okay with it… I don't know if I've ever told you this…but you look damn sexy when you're angry, frustrated, and best of all pouty."

Catherine noted the seductive grin playing on the brunette's lips and mirrored it, knowing they were in for a night of strong loving and cuddles among other things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. :)**_


End file.
